What Happened In Vegas?
by iPadwolffie
Summary: When Nat's 21st birthday came around he decided to do what most people do when they turn 21. Go to Vegas. After a long night of partying and wide consumption of alcohol Nat woke up in bed with a girl he didn't know at the time. When one day girl comes knocking on Nat's door. Will the past come bite Nat in the butt or will his future change forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 16 an ordinary day for others but for others it was the day before an important event. A still 20-year-old Nat Wolff was checking into his hotel with his 18-year-old brother Alex Wolff.

"Woo Vegas Baby!" shouted Alex as he and Mar grabbed their bags and made their way towards their hotel room.

"Yeah it's Vegas but you're not allowed to be in the casino or get served any drinks." replied Nat

"Neither are you and who said I came here for the drinks and the casinos." said Alex as he smirked and started looking around the lobby.

"Easy there sexmonster." said Nat in a sarcastic way

"Aren't you excited to see the guys tonight?"

"I am Alex. Are you?"

"Hell yeah I am! I want to see all my favorite boys all together and to make me laugh for a while drunk."

"I'm going to laugh the day you finally get drunk just for revenge now."

"Hey! At least I'm not going to record you guys and post it on YouTube like I originally planned." said Alex as he came to a stop in front of an elevator.

"Why would you put a video of five drunk guys on YouTube. There's already too many videos of drunk people on YouTube don't you think?" said Nat as he called for the elevator.

"Yeah but not enough videos of child stars getting together and getting drunk. I would of names that video the drunk brothers band." said Alex as he saw the elevator open.

"Yeah but not all the members of The Naked Brothers Band would of been in the video." said Nat as he entered the elevator.

"True. Speaking of NBB are Rosalina and Kristina coming? Now those two I want to see drunk." said Alex as he followed his brother inside the elevator.

"Kristina couldn't make because she's in Hong Kong with some friends but she did say next time she was in New York she'll give me a present." said Nat as the elevator started going up.

"Oh cool and Rosalina?"

"I haven't talked to her in over three years Alex. Last time I heard from her she transferred from NYU to FIU to stay close to her dad after he got a job transfer and that she graduated over a year ago." said Nat with kind of a sad look on his face.

"Nat why are you all of the sudden sad? It's almost your 21st birthday man. Cheer up. Wait a minute!" said Alex as he stared at his brother with much focus.

"What?" asked Nat in a very confused way.

"You still like Rosalina even after all this years!" exclaimed Alex as the elevator opened

"What?! Me still like her? Now way little bro. Hey look this is our floor." said Nat as he rapidly exited the elevator.

"Aw… Yeah way! You only get like this when we talk about her." said Alex as he started to chase after Nat.

"Alex that's ridiculous you know I have a girlfriend and I've dated plenty of girls before I dated Margaret."

"That doesn't have to do with any of this. You could be dating Jennifer Lawrence and you still would think of Rosalina and how's she's your never ending love."

"Alex that ended a long time ago!"

"Nat come on! The fifty ended a long time ago. This you were talking about. I bet if Rosalina passes by right now you would droll over her like you always did."

Nat kept silently walking until he reached his and Alex's room.

"I knew it! You only stay quiet when you know I'm right!" said Alex as he followed his brother inside their hotel room.

"SHUT UP ALEX!" yelled an annoyed Nat.

Meanwhile at the other side of the hotel. Rosalina was sitting in her bed when someone came out of the bathroom and asked Rosalina a question.

"Hey Rosalina have you seen my black heels?" asked a young woman.

"Nope. Why are you looking for them Vanessa?" asked Rosalina to her friend.

"I'm looking for them incase go clubbing earlier than we thought." said Vanessa as she looked around hers and Rosalina's hotel room.

"Vanessa we agreed on this. We relax the first day here, then we club up until our last few days here and finally you go back to Miami and I go my separate way to New York to start my new life as a working woman." said Rosalina as she placed down the book that she was reading.

"Aw… Rosalina you're always going to be the same ole stick in the mud." said Vanessa as she kept looking around their hotel room.

"Hey may I remind you that I was part of a famous rock band when I was younger and rockers are not sticks in the mud."

"Yeah yeah… I still can't believe you dated Nat Wolff. I used to have a huge crush on him when I was like 13." said Vanessa as she faced her friend.

"What girl in America didn't have a crush on Nat Wolff." said Rosalina as her face blushed a little at the mentioning of ex.

"Oh My God!" said Vanessa with a shocked look on her face.

"What?!" asked Rosalina.

"You still like Nat!" said Vanessa.

"WHAT! I do not!" said Rosalina as her face started to blush even more then she covered her face with the book that she was reading earlier.

"You totally do!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"NO I DO NOT! Now are we going to fight like ten-year-old girls or are you going to look for your heels." said Rosalina as she placed her book down and again and trying to sound really mad.

"I choose fighting like ten year olds and speaking of Nat isn't it his birthday today?"

"No is not his birthday today it's tomorrow." replied Rosalina almost automatically.

"And yet you can't admit that you still like him. Just look at the facts Rosie. You blushed when I mentioned his name and I remember when we went and saw Paper Towns the way you looked at the screen when he kissed Cara Delevingne."

"What way did I look? I looked like everybody else watching the movie."

"Really because I remember you butting your lower lip and looking up in the screen in a wishful way. I'm guessing you were wishing that was you?"

"I did not and I do not besides how could you tell what way I was looking at him. It was dark in there."

"Rosalina I've been your friend since you transferred to FIU. I know that you don't make up excuses and in this conversation you've made up a whole bunch of excuses. Just admit that you still like him already."

"Okay! I still have a crush on Nat but you can't tell anyone!"

"I'm your friend Rosie I'm not going to tell anyone. Getting back to his birthday subject. Isn't it his 21 birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes. Don't start thinking of me and Nat running into each other at the club. Those chances are really thin considering he's now an actor in all this movie. He'll probably spend his birthday in New York with a huge blow out party. Plus, I haven't talked to the guy in like three years also he's probably way over me by now considering I broke his heart."

"And there's the stick in the mud I'm friends with. Rosalina it's Vegas. You never know. He could be in this hotel at this exact moment."

"Yeah… right." said Rosalina as she returned to her book.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day. Nat was getting ready for his party with his brother in their hotel room. Nat heard a knock on the door so he went and answered the door.

"No way! Thomas what are you doing here?!" asked a surprise Nat after seen one of his best friends.

"You invited me!" said Thomas as he pulled in Nat into a bro hug.

"I know but we weren't supposed to see each other until later tonight." said Nat as he gave Thomas the bro hug.

"Well I was nearby so I thought I dropped by." said Thomas as he entered the room.

"That's funny because I had the same idea." said David as he popped his head threw the door.

"David!" both Nat and Thomas exclaimed at the same time.

"Nat! Thomas!" exclaimed David as he gave each one of them a bro hug.

"What's going on here?" a shirtless Alex said as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Alex!" both David and Thomas exclaimed.

"Thomas! David!" said Alex as he was being bro hugged by Thomas then David.

"Alex you do know we're no longer The Naked Brothers Band right?" joked Thomas as he noticed that Alex was shirtless.

"Yeah unfortunately I do know but unlike my baby faced brother I just finished shaving." said Alex as he signals his face.

"And what's wrong with been baby faced?" asked Qaasim as he entered the room.

"Qaasim!" Nat, Alex, David and Thomas shouted in unison.

"Nat! David! Thomas! Alex!" Qaasim shouted each one of their names as he bro hugged them.

"Am I tardy for the party?" asked Cooper as he walked into the room.

"Cooper!" all the other boys shouted in unison and yet again did the bro hug exchange.

After a few minutes of catching up and wishing Nat happy birthday.

"Well I think I'll have to be the first one to do it since none of you have had the chance to." said Cooper as he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"First one to do what Coop?" asked a curious Nat.

"First one to do this. Happy Birthday Nat!" said Cooper as he pulled a long but small black box from his back pocket.

"Cooper! You didn't have to get me an anything." said Nat as he stood up and gave Cooper another bro hug.

"I know but we've been friends for over ten years is the least I could do. Now open it." said Cooper as he sat back down.

"Wow! It's a watch! Thanks Coop! I love it." said Nat as he opened the box.

"Typical Cooper always making us look bad." said Thomas followed by a slight laugh.

"Typical Thomas always joking around even though it's rude." said David making everyone laugh.

"Wow Nat. That watch looks nicer than the one Cara gave you." said Alex.

"Nat you receiving presents from Cara Delevingne? You slide Wolff." said Thomas as he raised his hand to high five Nat.

"She's just a friend Thomas." said Nat as he laughed at his friend's comment.

"If she's just your friend can you help a brother out? Introduce her to me man!" said Qaasim

"I would love to introduce her to you Qaasim but um… she has a girlfriend." said Nat.

"Aw… man!" said a disappointed Qaasim.

"What about Ms. Gomez? Is she single?" asked a confident David.

"Are you guys here for my birthday or here for me to hook you guys up?" asked Nat trying not to laugh.

"I think they're here for both bro." said Alex.

"I'm with Alex on that one." said Thomas.

"Glad to know somethings will change between us." said Cooper.

"Amen to that." said Qaasim.

Later that night. The boys were all gathered at hotel lobby.

"Are we all ready to go? Cause I'm Thomas to see Nat's face when he first consumes alcohol." said an excited Thomas.

"Not yet. There's still one person coming. I really want you guys to meet this person." said a kind of nervous Nat.

"Wait is it who I think it is?" asked an eager Alex.

"Yep." said Nat.

"Is this Nat's way of him coming out to us?" asked Thomas.

"Almost." said Alex after laughing a little at Thomas's joke.

"Who is this person that Nat really wants us to meet?" asked a curious David.

"Is it more awesome than me?" asked Qaasim.

"Is it Rosalina's clone?" Cooper joked.

"I've expect that kind of jokes from Tom or from Alex not you Coop." said Nat.

"Nat let's be honest. Who hasn't messed with you about Rosalina? I think even Rosalina herself has messed with you about it." said Alex without looking at Nat.

"I've never messed with Nat about Rosalina because I have no idea who she is." said Ansel Elgort after quietly greeting his friend Nat.

"Yo! Ansel." said Alex

"Yo! Alex. Let me guess you're Thomas correct?" asked Ansel as he pointed at Thomas.

"Yep. Thomas Batuello nice to finally meet Nat's secret lover." said Thomas as he shook hands with Ansel.

"I think Cara made him straight again so I'm out of luck. You must be Qaasim." said Ansel after finishing shaking Thomas's hand and before pointing at Qaasim.

"Yeah. Qaasim Middleton. Nice to meet you Ansel."

"Nice to meet you too Qaasim or should I say the original Q?" said Ansel as he showed one of those crooked smiles he showed off as Gus.

"You must be David? Do I get to spend twelve hours with you?" asked Ansel.

"Yes I am and hmm… not sure to answer to that innuendo." said David as he shook hands with Ansel.

"Aw… Mr. Pilot the man of business. Nice to finally meet you." said Ansel as he finished shaking hands with David.

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Elgort." said Cooper as him and Ansel shook hands.

"So Nat. Care to tell me about this Rosalina I heard this guy's teasing you about?" asked Ansel.

"Allow me to tell you about her Ansel." said Alex "Rosalina is the never ending love of my brother's life, she was also the only girl in NBB for a long time, she was the first ever girl to join the naked brothers band, Rosalina inspired at least like 80% of my brother's songs when we made music as NBB, Rosalina was Nat's first ever girlfriend and she was lover boy here first ever kiss." continued Alex.

"Hey I thought only me and Rosalina knew about the first kiss thing!" said Nat sounding a little annoyed and embarrassed.

"Nope! We all knew. Mohamed was testing out his new secret documentary camera so the entire world knows." said Alex who couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction.

"Well great I thought the only thing about my early life that was a secret turns out that it actually wasn't secret and it's actually public. Great. Just great." said Nat trying but failing not to sound annoyed.

"Come on bro... At least they don't know who and how was your first time at… Well you know." said Alex as he winked at his brother and gave a nudge with his elbow.

"Well at least I had already my first time unlike you and what is it that they call you Alex. The sexmonster?" Nat sassed back at his brother with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh…!" said the other NBB boys and Ansel in unison.

"I would reply back with why I'm called the sexmonster but it's your birthday and I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone." said Alex before laughing for a few seconds.

"We got to talk about this when we get back to New York but for now… let's get drunked up and be happy!" said Nat trying to resist every urge to laugh.

"And roll around the sheets without our clothe." Alex joined in as he smirked at his brother.

"Shouldn't be Ansel singing that to Nat?" joked Thomas as the boys started to walk towards the limo.

"Yeah! Alex stop stealing my lines." Ansel continued joking.

The guys all continued making jokes as they started to get into the limo. The all got in one by one. Everyone was pretty much seated and ready to go except Nat. Nat was too busy staring at a girl who was getting on limo a little farther ahead. It's like he's seen this girl before.

"Nat!" exclaimed Alex to make his brother react.

"What?" said Nat as he shook his head.

"Aren't you coming to your own birthday party?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I just thought I saw someone."

"Who?" asked Nat's curious brother.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Now let's gets this show on the road!" exclaimed Nat like nothing even happened as he finally got on the limo with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long night of alcohol consumption and dancing with strange women. Nat started to wake up from that long night. He gently started to flutter his eyes opens. Nat had the biggest headache of his life. As he was holding his head do to the strong headache that he had he slowly started sitting up. Nat started to slowly analyze his surroundings. He realized that he was in hotel just not in his room. As the ex-leader of NBB started to look around he saw an unconscious woman next to him. Her face was being covered by her pillow. That's when Nat realized both him and her were naked. In a panic Nat quickly and quietly picked up every item of his clothing, got dressed as best as he could and left the room. He made his way back to his room where he was greeted loudly by his brother as soon as he entered the room.

"Well there's the man of the hour!" exclaimed Alex.

"Please Alex don't scream at me." said Nat as he held his head in pain.

"Okay man who was the lucky lady?" Alex released a slight chuckle followed by a devilish slight excited grin.

"I have no idea." Nat said as he plopped himself on the bed.

"Hm… I wonder what would Margaret think about this?" said Alex as he pressed his hands against his chin like he's some sort of villain.

"Oh fuck! Margaret! Alex what have I done?!" Nat exclaimed and he rapidly held his head in pain.

"Oh… You're in trouble." Alex said in a teasingly way.

"Shut up Alex. Just shut up." Nat said as he threw a pillow to his brother.

Meanwhile in another room with a former NBB member.

"Rosalina where are you?" asked Vanessa as she came into the hotel room.

"It's a hotel room. Where could I have gone?" answered Rosalina with some bitterness to her tone.

"You don't sound happy for a girl who just woke up from probably one of the best nights she's had in her life." Vanessa said as she plopped down on the bed next to her best friend.

"A night that I don't even remember what happened and to add up I'm hungover." said Rosalina as she rubbed her red eyes.

"All I know is you hooked up with some guy who was tall and really well dressed." Vanessa smirked at her friend.

"Who wears a size 13 shoe."

"How do you know that?" Vanessa looked at her friend a bit creeped out.

"I know this because I almost tripped over one of he's shoes. I'm guessing he forgot to put it on before disappearing from our room."

"On the bright side you know what they say about men with big feet." Vanessa smirked even wider at Rosalina.

"You are really making jokes right now?" Rosalina scolded her friend.

"Hey I'm just glad you finally did something a rock star or an ex-rock star could of done."

Rosalina just rolled her eyes at her friend before getting up from the bed.

Back at Wolff suite Nat was searching for something he lost last night after all partying he did last night.

"Alex where's my other shoe?" asked Nat as he was down on all fours searching for his shoe underneath his bed.

"What shoe are you looking for?" asked Alex without moving his eyes from his phone screen.

"One from the pair I was wearing last night." Nat finally stood up and observed his brother. "What are you watching?" asked Nat sounding really curious.

"I'm reading comments of the video I posted of you on my Instagram." Alex said before he laughed at a comment he read.

"Oh God! What did you post?" asked Nat sounding a little scared.

"Just a video of you talking to me drunk off your ass." Alex laughed as he remembered when he took the video.

"Alex Wolff you better pray that I'm drunker than you the day you get drunk for the first time cause if I'm not revenge is coming." said Nat in a kind of menacing way.

"Yeah yeah… You said that when we got here." Alex mocked his brother.

Nat just shook his head and resumed looking for his shoe.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SHOE.?"

"Where the hell do this people see Rosalina in this video?" said Alex as he quickly sat up on his bed.

"Rosa who?" asked Nat even more shocked than his brother as he quickly got closer to his brother and started watching the video that his brother recorded that night.

"You heard me brother. Rosalina." Alex said as he placed his arm around his brother who was staring at phone screen.

"But like where is she?' asked Nat as his eyes were searching for his ex-girlfriend.

Alex read some more comments answering his older brother. Well according to the comments of the people on the internet. She's the one in the far right corner."

"That can't be her. Her hair is way darker and I think Rosalina would of grown an inch or two since the last time we saw her." said Nat sounding almost in denial.

"Who knows Nat maybe that is her. The world seems like a big place but it's actually smaller than you think. We should know we've traveled the world. Plus, it's not the first time were in the same place as one of our friends and we don't even notice." said Alex sounding more reasonable than his older brother.

"True but I still doubt that is her, Rosalina was never the clubbing kind of person." said Nat still sounding in denial.

"Hey college could of changed her a little bit." said Alex as a useless attempt to try to convince his brother.

"If it was Rosalina. How on earth didn't she see anyone of us? I mean we were all in the club together."

"Dude! That place was darker than Benny the Black Sheep. We could have been in the same room as Beyoncé and not even see the queen bee. To add up I think the only person that was sober in the entire club was me!" said Alex as he started to sound a bit frustrated with his brother.

Nat tried to make up another reason that girl can't be Rosalina but he just shrugged and threw himself on his brother's.

"I still don't believe it was her." said Nat quietly.

"Believe whatever you want bro. Believe whatever you want. Let's just enjoy our last few days with the guys before we have to leave Las Vegas." said Alex as he way to comfort his brother.

"Yeah let's hit the casinos now that I'm legal." Said Nat trying to sound a bit more perky.

"Easy for you to say you're the one who doesn't have to stand outside like an idiot."

Nat just shrugged now with a small smile on his face and his brother just hit him with a pillow before they started getting ready to start their new day of fun Vegas style.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few more days of doing thing Vegas style. Every member of NBB that was found in Vegas went back to their families so they can all celebrate the holidays together. It was a few days after New Year's Eve and Nat was returning to his own apartment accompanied by his brother as usual.

"Man Nat. Van you believe we are three days already into the new year?' said Alex as he was walking down the hall with his brother.

"It's a little hard to believe but yeah its January 3rd 2016" said Nat as he looked for his key to his apartment's door.

"Well it looks like you have a new neighbor.' said Alex as he noticed a few moving boxes right in front of the apartment that was found right across from Nat's apartment.

"It looks like I do." said Nat as he gave a quick look to all the moving stuff before opening his door.

"I hope she's really hot." said Alex as he followed his brother inside the apartment.

"Who?" asked Nat as he closed the door behind him.

"Your new neighbor." Said Alex as flopped himself down on his brother's couch.

"What makes you think my new neighbor is a girl?" asked Nat as he sat down next to his brother.

"Nat there was too much color pink in those moving boxes. It has to be a girl."

"It don't necessary have to be a woman. It could be a gay guy or an old woman or even a guy that happens to like pink"

"For once in a while you could be right bog brother."

Meanwhile Nat's new neighbor was taking a break from settling in to chat with a friend.

"So… Do you like my new apartment?" asked Rosalina to her friend Vanessa via FaceTime.

"The apartment looks awesome Rosie!" exclaimed Vanessa after the virtual tour she just received of her friend's apartment.

"It's not even fully furnish yet. Just wait until I put in all the furniture and the decimations. It's going to look wonderful." said Rosalina as she sat down on the floor since she had no proper furniture to sit on.

"Oh for sure. It most kind of weird finally living for the first time completely on your own."

"I'm not going to lie it does feel kind of weird but at least is in an area I know really well and I do have some family and friends around here so in case of emergency I know who to call."

"But it's New York Rosie aren't you afraid you're going to get mugged or something.'

"Vanessa. I lived here when I was younger, I was born here, and I became famous here. The worst thing that has ever happened to me is that I was mobbed for autographs."

"Okay but if I see your picture on the news because you got mugged. I'm flying to New York and slapping you into the next week." Vanessa joked.

"Fine." Rosalina said as a way to humor her friend.

"Have you meet any of your neighbors yet?"

"No not yet but I'm going have go out and present myself sooner or later."

"Are you going to do it any time soon?"

'I think I'll do it tomorrow. I'm still too busy arranging everything in here."

"What if you finish everything sooner than you expect?"

"Then I'll have to introduce myself. Listen Vanessa I have go. Call you later."

"Call You later Rosie."

As soon as Rosalina hung up with her friend she resumed to settle on her apartment. On the other side of the hallway there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Nat the door!" exclaimed the youngest Wolff sibling.

"Don't yell I'm right next to you." said Nat as he got up to open the door.

Nat quickly opened up the door and after he opened up the door Nat had what he thought was a pleasant surprise.

"Oh hey babe" said Nat as he opened the door revealing his girlfriend Margaret.

"Yeah we need to talk." said Margaret sounding dead serious as she entered through the door without making any eye contact with Nat.

"Okay." Said Nat closing the door behind him and he tried not to show sudden scare and worry he had in his tone of voice.

"Alex could you please leave us alone to talk." said Margaret almost emotionless.

Alex left quietly which was weird for him but since he felt the tension between his brother and his girlfriend he thought it was best if he left quietly.

"What is it that you want. To talk about." said Nat trying not to sound scared and worried.

"I want to talk about the fact that I can't go on social media without reading about my boyfriend been with another woman. His ex-girlfriend to be more specific." said Margaret showing a bit of her anger.

"What?! I was only hanging with the guys and Alex! Yeah I got drunk but I'm pretty dam sure I wasn't with Rosalina." Said Nat getting defensive very quickly.

"I never said it was Rosalina." said Margaret sounding even more angry.

"Listen Margaret allow me to explain." Said Nat letting his guard down.

"Yes. Please explain to me what you actually did that night Nathaniel." said Margaret showing even more anger.

"Well like I told I hung out with my friends, got drunk, went clubbing, the guys flirted with a few girls while I didn't and we fooled like we were little kids again." said Nat not trying to sound mad himself.

"And what about the whole Rosalina been there scandal?" questioned Margaret keeping her anger in control.

"That started because Alex posted a video of me drunk out of my mind on his Instagram and a lot of people think that a girl in the background is Rosalina. Trust me Margaret I haven't seen or heard from her in three years." said Nat very sure of what he was saying.

There was another sudden knock on Nat's door.

"If you excuse me I'm going to open the door." Nat said excusing himself from the conversation.

Nat opened the door and received another surprise.

"Hi! I'm Rosalina Tai…" Rosalina would of continued saying what she had planned but she quickly cut herself off when she realized who it was. "Oh my god! Nat! How are you?!" exclaimed Rosalina jumping into Nat's arms embracing him into a hug."

"Haven't heard or seen her in three years huh?" said Margaret sounding infuriated as she stormed out of the apartment.

"Wait Margaret I can explain." said Nat as he got out of Rosalina's hug and went after Margaret.

"No need to explain Nat Wolff! Were threw!" yelled Margaret down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

After witnessing what just happened Rosalina was standing near the door of Nat's apartment confused and shock.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Rosalina asked herself.

"Hey Rosalina." Said Nat as an attempt to shake everything that just happened o as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Nat. Long time no see." said Rosalina with a perky tone trying to cheer up Nat.

"Long time no see huh?" said Nat trying to continue the conversation.

"Yeah.. Listen Nat I'm going to say what's on my mind and ask. What the hell just happened?" said Rosalina.

"Well my girlfriend just broke up with me because she thought I was cheating on her." said Nat as he sat down on the couch.

"With who exactly? Because she saw and almost killed me with her stare." said Rosalina sounding a bit curious.

"Here's where things get funny you might want to sit down for this cause it's kind of a long story." said Nat as he patted the spot of the couch right next to him.

Rosalina sat down next to Nat.

"You know better than anyone that I recently turned 21 and like most people do when they turn 21 I decided to go to Vegas with the guys. By the way I tried to reach because I thought it would be a good idea to have an NBB reunion and introduce you guys to the rest of the friends I've made with all the movies I've made. I couldn't reach you and Kristina was in another part of the world. Then I thought why not have a blast with some of my best guy friends and my brother. I think I don't need to explain the rest much. Basically we all traveled to Vegas, meet up and we partied like there wasn't a tomorrow. During all the partying and such. Alex took a video of me drunk out of my mind and some people started to question in the comments that if a girl in the background was you. The press well you know how the press works." Nat spoke without any interruptions

"May I ask Nat when did you go to Vegas exactly?' said Rosalina trying to hide her panic.

"I got to Vegas the day before my birthday and stayed there a few days."

"The there's a good chance that might have been me Nat." said Rosalina trying not to freak out.

"Wait what?!" said Nat ready to have his eyes pop out of his head.

"That might have been me Nat. If you could show me that video, I could confirm if it's me or not."

Nat quickly pull out his phone and opened up his Instagram app and searched for the video on his brother's account.

"That girl in the corner is the one people are asking if it's you." Nat said as he signaled the girl on his screen.

"Um… Nat that is me." Said Rosalina as she started to feel a bit guilty.

"Wow! My brother was right this world is pretty small." Nat couldn't believe he was admitting his brother was right.

"I feel bad now." said Rosalina showing a bit of her guilt.

"Bad for what Rosalina?" said Nat sounding a bit concerned.

"Well that thanks to me your girlfriend just broke up with you."

"Don't feel bad Rosie. It was just pure coincidence. It's not like you planned to ruin my relationship."

"I didn't plan being your new neighbor either." said Rosalina as she tried showing a small shy smile.

"And the world keeps on getting smaller." said Nat sounding a bit surprised.

"On the bright side it's great to see you after so long. The only and thing is that it had to be under this circumstances." said Rosalina sounding a bit awkward.

"Yeah but may mention again it's not your fault. It was pure casualty."

They both sat there quietly for a few seconds until Nat was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Rosie would you like to get a bite to eat or a coffee or something?" asked Nat as an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Sure. When do you think we could?" asked Rosalina trying to follow along the conversation.

"Does now work for you?" Nat couldn't believe he had that the guts to ask what he just ask considering what happened a few minutes ago.

"Really Nat Wolff? Since when you are so forward?" Rosalina raised a brow as she spoke. She was bit surprised by what Nat just said.

"Well you and I are old friends, you need someone to welcome you back to the city and I'm a bit hungry." Said Nat as way to justify what he has just done.

"You also need something to do to keep yourself distracted from what happened?" asked Rosalina with a serious look on her face.

"How do you know?" asked Nat sounding a bit surprised.

"You said yourself we're old friends but what about the rumors spreading that you and I are back together?" asked Rosalina sounding a bit worried.

"We never let those of you and I been a couple when we actually weren't bother us before. Why should we let this rumors bother us now?" Nat sounded surprisingly confident.

"True. So just you and me or you, Alex and me?" Rosalina sounded intrigued by Nat's confidence.

"You Alex and me. That way we can all catch up."

"Sounds like a plan." Rosalina showed a small smile to Nat.

"Okay then let's go." Nat showed a small smile back.

Nat and Rosalina both got up from the couch and made their way to coffee shop.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few weeks later Nat and Rosalina were exiting their apartments at the same time.

"Hey Rosalina." said Nat as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Nat." said Rosalina sounding a bit groggy and sick.

"You okay Rosalina?" asked Nat sounding very worried.

Rosalina just nodded her head even thought it was obvious that she was sick.

"Your look says otherwise. Are you sick Rosie?" asked Nat as he started to sound more worried.

"I am a bit nauseous." said Rosalina as she held a little her head.

"Have you gone to a doctor yet?" questioned Nat as he became more worried.

"Nope but I think I-I-I…" Rosalina would continue her statement but her body started fail her as her body slowly went back like she was going to faint any minute.

"Rosalina!" Nat exclaimed as he used his body to keep Rosalina from falling to the floor.

Rosalina tried snap herself out of it but she only could snap herself out of it to talk with Nat for a few seconds.

"I'm Okay Nat I swear." Rosalina tried to lie but it was obvious Nat wasn't buying into that lie anytime soon.

"No you're not! Now allow me to take you to the emergency room or the doctor or voodoo doctor or something!" Nat said with slight panic in his tone of voice.

"Okay fine! You can take me to a doctor." Rosalina said as sign that she was giving up and accepting something was wrong with her.

"Get on my back." said Nat as he offered Rosalina a piggy back ride.

"What?" asked Rosalina sounding a bit confused.

"You heard me get on my back. I don't want you faint for real and possibly get hurt to make things even worse for you." Nat said as he hunched down a little to make easier for Rosalina to get on his back.

Rosalina knew she was wasting her time arguing with Nat and she slowly began to climb on top of him. Silently Nat carried on his back his friend and took her to his car where he placed in the passenger sit of his car even though it was difficult for him. Quickly after placing Rosalina in the passenger sit Nat went quickly to the drivers of his car and turned on. He drove quickly to the nearest hospital. Once they were there Nat helped Rosalina out of the car buy giving her another piggy back ride inside the hospital. Nat found an available chair where he gently placed Rosalina and left for a few minutes so he could fill out the hospital paper work for her.

"I filled out the paper most work for you." said Nat as he sat down next to Rosalina.

"Thank you." Rosalina said as she allowed her body sway towards the side allowing her to use Nat as her human pillow.

"How are you feeling now Rosie?" asked Nat as he observed Rosalina using him as human pillow.

"I feel about the same but I want to throw up. Which I Think it's impossible because I have an empty stomach." said Rosalina sounding a bit groggier than she did earlier.

"Wait you haven't eaten breakfast?" Nat said with a mixture of anger and worried on his tone of voice.

"No I didn't. I felt too nauseous to eat and I thought I would actually throw up if I ate something." said Rosalina with a low tone of voice.

"Who knows. Maybe you not eating breakfast is the root of your problem." said Nat trying to sound a bit optimistic.

"I think not. I've been throwing up the past few days. So I doubt that is the root of my problem." said Rosalina her tone remained the same.

"Then didn't you go to a doctor sooner?"

"Because I'm still new at my job and I didn't want my boss to think that I like to miss my work."

"Sorry for saying this Rosalina but you thinking that is just stupid. If your boss is an actual human being, they are going to understand completely why you missed work."

"Rosalina Tai." A nurse called up not allowing Rosalina to reply,

"You think you can walk in or do I have to piggy back ride you in?" asked Nat as he stood up from the chair.

"I think I can walk in." Rosalina started to stand up slowly but he knees started to shake a little as she stood up which made her sit back down quickly. "Nope I think I can't."

"Hope back on." said as he bended back down like did earlier.

Rosalina just rubbed her eyes a bit before climbing onto Nat's back. He then carried her to the doctor's office.

"You want me to stay here with you or do you want to do this on your own?" asked Nat as he slowly set her back down.

"I want to do this by myself but thank you Nat." said Rosalina as she showed Nat a small smile.

"Anytime Rosie. I'll think I'll text Alex until you come out. Call me if you want me to help you out." Nat said as he started walking out the door.

Already back in the waiting room Nat started to do what he said he was going to do

Nat: Hey bro. You in between classes?

Alex: Yeah I just got out of Physics. What's up?

Nat: I'm in the hospital.

Alex: YOU'RE WHAT? DOES DAD KNOW? ARE YOU OKAY WHAT HAPPENED?

Nat: RELAX! I'm not the one in need of medical help. It's Rosalina. I ran into her coming out of my place this morning and she seemed sick as dog. So I dragged her to the hospital. She's now inside with the doctor/

Alex: Oh… You need to get to the point sooner or tell the full story. You almost gave me a heart attack. How is she?

Nat: She's nauseous and she has told she has thrown up a little the past few days.

Alex: Dam. Tell her I wish her the best. Gtg I'm about to enter Spanish class.

Nat: Will do bro and good luck with Ms. Sanchez.

Within seconds after Nat sent his last text to his brother he got a call from Rosalina. Nat quickly answered and after 4 seconds Rosalina quickly hung up.

"What's wrong Rosie? You spoke so fast that I barely heard what you said." Said Nat as he entered the door and noticed Rosalina was completely shaken up by something. "What happened Rosie?" asked Nat with a really noticeable worry in his tone.

"Nat I'm only going to tell you because I need someone to talk about this and you can't tell anyone." Rosalina said with her eyes ready to pop out of her head do to how scared she was.

"What is it Rosalina? What did the doctor say?" asked Nat almost as scared as Rosalina.

"The doctor said… I-I-I might be pregnant." said Rosalina as she did her best not to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pregnant?!" said Nat possibly ore shock than Rosalina herself.

"The doctor said might." Rosalina placed her hands on her face and started to sob a little. "I can't believe this is happening to me. When I'm just getting my life as an independent adult together." She said while sobbing.

"Hey Rosie. You heard the doctor yourself. You might which means there's still a good chance you are not going to be a mother any time soon." said Nat in a more calm tone.

"But what if I am Nat? The media already thinks were back together. What if they if the news gets out and they start saying it's your baby? My job could be also at stake at the moment. What would my family and friends think?" said Rosalina as she removed her hands from her face. She sounds even more scared.

"I'll clear it up if the media start such rumors and if your job is really at stake you could always work with me and Alex." Nat said sounding more confident with each word he said.

"Since you have all the answers. What's my family going to think when they find out the person they brag the most about is going to have a baby because of a drunken one night stand she had in Vegas?" said Rosalina sounding more mad at herself than she did towards Nat.

"Rosie. They are your family they should understand you made a mistake a big one but a mistake. Also aren't you blowing this out of proportion if you are not even sure if you're pregnant or not?" said Nat as an attempt to calm Rosalina down.

"I don't know. I'm just scared Nat." said Rosalina as she started to breakdown crying into Nat's chest.

Nat just stood there as he allowed his ex-bandmate cry into his chest. After a few seconds a nurse came in to the room.

"Ms. Rosalina Tai." said the nurse as she got closer to Rosalina.

"That's me." said Rosalina as she pulled her face away from Nat's chest and as she wiped away a few tears from her face.

"The doctor ordered me to give you this." said the nurse as she handed Rosalina a sealed envelope.

"Thank you." said Rosalina as the nurse left the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Nat.

Rosalina just nodded.

"Want me to open that up for you or do you want to do it?" asked Nat trying to make things easier for Rosalina.

Rosalina just shook her head and started to open up the envelope. Nat just took a few steps back to allow Rosalina to read the results from her blood test.

"Oh God." Said Rosalina as she placed her hands back on her face covering it up.

The envelope fell to the floor and Nat picked it up. He didn't mean to read the results but he accidently did it. He then got closer to Rosalina again embracing into a supportive hug.

"I'm not going to lie. When I was younger I always thought that when I found you were having a baby it was you telling me and the baby was mine. When I imagined it I also pictured us a little bit older and married." Nat said trying to help Rosalina feel better.

"I'm not going to lie either I did always pictured this moment between us as something more private and the reason why you were hugging was because I made you one of the happiest men on earth. Not because I feel like the saddest woman on earth and you were consoling me." Said Rosalina as she hugged Nat back.

"But were just kids at the time Rosie. We thought we were going to be in a relationship for the long haul." said Nat as he continued to hug Rosalina.

"Yeah. Until I screw things up." said Rosalina sounding a bit sadder.

"You didn't screw things completely up between us because I'm here right now when you need someone to talk to and hug." said Nat as he showed a small soft smile to Rosalina.

"That's because you're a nice guy and I'm going to admit possibly the best guy I ever dated." Rosalina said as she started to show a very small smile while she remembered all the good times she had with Nat.

Nat couldn't help but smile wider after what Rosalina what just said.

"I've dated a whole bunch of douchebags since you and I broke up and possibly the guy I slept with in Vegas is another douchebag." said Rosalina as she pulled away from hers and Nat's hug.

"You could always track him down, meet him, ask for child support, and allow him to see the kid if he's interested every alternate weekend."

"You think it's that easy Nat? What am I supposed to say if ever meet the guy? Hey you slept with me in Vegas and now I'm having your baby."

"Hey I'm just trying to help."

"I know is that you say it like it's so easy. I think I'm better of raising this kid on my own."

"What are you going to tell your kid when he or she asks. Mommy where is my dad? Are you going to tell them that you have no idea?"

"I can't believe I am saying this but you are right Nat but what you do in if someone came up to you and told you that they are having your baby?"

"Well first of all I would get DNA test done just to make sure that the kid is mine and if it is my kid. Try to be part of his or her life."

"Wow. Nat you have really grown up in the past few years."

"Well I am 21. Which means I can do more grown up things." Nat joked

"Please don't make me regret what I just said."

"Sorry I just had to. Speaking of my age. Now that I remember. I had my own little Vegas one night stand with some girl in Vegas."

"So it looks like we both had our fun in Vegas and god knows if there is some mini Nat Wolff about to come into this world." Rosalina thought it would be a good idea to joke herself.

Nat just rolled his eyes. "So did this guy happened to live anything behind after his one night stand with a rock star?"

"Well he did leave a shoe behind in my room that my friend Vanessa insisted me to keep for some reason. Who knew that her insisting almost obligating me to keep it would of come in handy."

"That's great now let's go back to your place and start looking for this guy. Think you can walk get there or do you want me to give you another Wolff back ride?"

"Wolff back ride?" Rosalina raised a brow at Nat's horrible pun.

"You know better than anyone what I mean."

"I think I can walk this time but thank you for offering me a Wolff back ride?" Rosalina chuckled a little before standing up.

"My pleasure now let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Bro." said Alex as he came inside his brother's apartment.

"Hey Alex." Said Nat without shifting his sight from his computer

"How's Rosalina?" said Alex as he sat down on the couch next to his brother.

"She's had better days." said Nat as he closed his computer and finally facing his brother.

"But what did the doctor say that was wrong with her?"

"I'm not in liberty to say bro." said Nat as he placed his computer down on the coffee table.

"Could I ask her?"

"I would say go for it but she fell asleep a while after we came back from the hospital."

"Is she here or at her place?"

"Her place."

"Could I stick around until she wakes up"

"Yeah sure. I'm sure you were going to do that anyway." said Nat as he stood up from the couch.

"You know me too well Nat." said Alex as small half smirk formed on his face.

In the meantime Rosalina has already woken up a while ago and was talking to her best friend Vanessa through FaceTime.

"Wow. Rosie I don't know if should congratulate you or fly over there and hug until you feel better." said Vanessa sounding surprised after hearing the news she just revived from her best friend.

"The second one is what I need right now but Nat has done a pretty good your job." Rosalina tried to joke as way to make herself feel better.

"I also still can't believe he was in Vegas at the exact same time as us and he is now your neighbor. Also I never thought I was going to be right about the Vegas thing. I was just kidding when I said it." said Vanessa still sounding shocked.

"On the bright side of Nat being back in my life he is helping handle all this drastic life changes happening for me at the moment." said Rosalina trying to sound cheerier.

"Would you allow Nat to…" Vanessa would of continued but Rosalina quickly cut her off.

"No I would not allow him to recognize the baby as his. He is actually helping me track down the guy I slept with in Vegas. Nat is one of my closest friends and a super nice guy but I would never allow him assume such responsibility. My drunken one night stand my baby." said Rosalina sounding really defensive.

"Relax Rosie. I was going to ask you if you would allow Nat to be your boyfriend again?"

"I don't know Vanessa. I did think of the possibility of me and Nat getting back together I just never thought it would be under this circumstances. I don't even know if he still likes me. He had a girlfriend when I first found out he was going to be my neighbor."

"What do you mean he had?" asked Vanessa sounding really curious.

"His girlfriend broke up with him because the media started spreading the rumors that we were back together but about a week ago Nat tweeted about it saying were just friends since the rumors bothered me a lot."

There was a sudden knock on Rosalina's door.

"That must be Nat. Call you later Vanessa." Said Rosalina as she quickly hanging up with her friend before getting out her room to answer the door.

"Hey Rosalina. How are you feeling?" asked Mat as he entered the apartment after Rosalina opened the door for him.

"A little better." Rosalina said as she started to close behind her.

"You might be opening the door again because Alex is with me and wants to know what's wrong with you. He would have been here already but he started doing some of his homework." Said Nat as he stood near the couch in Rosalina's living room.

"Did you tell him I'm pregnant? Nat I told you not to tell anyone. That included…" Rosalina would of continued but Nat quickly cut her off.

"Rosalina relax. I didn't tell him anything. He is my brother and all but it's not my place or my job to tell him about you been pregnant. Unless the baby was mine." Nat tried to joke a little at the end.

Rosalina just rolled her eyes at Nat's joke.

"So did you find this guy's shoe yet?" asked Nat as he finally sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I did. Its in my bedroom. Now what are we going to do since I found the shoe.?" said Rosalina as she sat down next to Nat.

"Well we could look for something the shoe. Like a small lint ball from their sock or a hair from their toe knuckle."

"A little disgusting but then what?"

"Then we do a DNA test on any of those things that we find and that should give us the name of the guy and after that we need a private investigator to track him down."

"This sounds like were in some movie Nat." said Rosalina sounding a bit skeptical.

"I know it sounds like a long shot but who knows. It might actually work." Said Nat as he showed a reassuring smile to Rosalina.

"I'll go get the shoe and see what we can find." Said Rosalina as she showed a very small smile back and as she got up from the couch.

As Rosalina looked for the shoe Nat just sat there quietly in the couch and waited for Rosalina to bring him the shoe.

"Here," said Rosalina as she handed the shoe to Nat and as she sat back on the couch.

"Whoever this guy is he has some great taste because I had this pair of shoes myself." Said Nat as he took the shoe and observed carefully. "Size 13. Huh… just like the one I lost." Nat lowered his tone of voice with every word and he became a little paler than what he already was.

"What is it Nat?" said Rosalina sounding a bit afraid of the answer.

"Rosalina… I think this my shoe."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean the shoe is yours?" Rosalina said sounding even more scared that she did earlier.

"Rosalina connect the dots. You and I were on the same place on the same night, we both had our one night stand. We must have been so drunk and it was so dark in that club that we didn't notice we were going to bed with the other." Nat raised his voice a little with fear in his tone of voice.

"But there was a lot of people in that club Nat. There's a good chance someone could have had the same pair of shoes as you." said Rosalina sounding in denial.

"Rosalina I doubt it. There's been too many things between us. It can't be just coincidence. Face it the baby is mine." said Nat sounding more scared by the minute.

"Let's do a DNA test just to make sure." said Rosalina still sounding in denial from the reality that she's facing.

"How? We wait nine months from now? Just to find out what I already know." Nat started to sound a little mad towards Rosalina's denial.

"Know what? That there's a good chance I'm screwing over your life." Said Rosalina as she started to sound a bit frustrated. She couldn't believe what was going on. She thought the only way to make sure Nat didn't take responsibility of her baby was by making him mad.

"Rosalina I never said that or even thought of it for that matter." said Nat as he started to sound mad.

"No need for you to lie to me Nat. Just-just. Just go." said Rosalina as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Rosalina can we just talk about this instead of turning on each other." Nat normalized his tone of voice once he saw Rosalina holding back some tears.

"Just get out!' exclaimed Rosalina trying not to breakdown in front of Nat.

Nat just got up from the couch looked at Rosalina for a few seconds before he started to walk towards the door. He exited quickly. Once Nat was gone Rosalina finally allowed herself to break down to tears. A few hours later Nat went back to Rosalina's place just to check up on her.

"Rosalina. It's me. Open up." said Nat as he knocked on her door. He waited about two minutes for a response before knocking on the door again. No response. He did it a third time and still no response. This is when Nat looked for a spare key which he found underneath the welcome matt. "Rosalina. It's me Nat. I used the spare key you keep under your matt." Nat said but revived no response. He got a little worried and started looking for Rosalina frantically around her apartment. He found her in her room typing away on her computer. He stood by the door of her room and spoke. "Hey Rosalina. Since when do your wear glasses?" asked Nat in an attempt to break the ice with her.

"Since my senior year of high school." she said sounding a bit cold and not shifting her eye sight from her computer.

"Can I come into your Room?" asked Nat sounding very calm.

"You've seen me naked already so why not." Said Rosalina sounding colder.

"Listen Rosalina. I know what you are doing and if you think treating me like shit is going to push me away and let you do this on your own. You got another thing coming." said Nat as his quick way to stop Rosalina from treating him like she was. Rosalina just sat there quietly. "Okay now that I got that out of my system. I think you know I'm." said Nat calming down his tone of voice. Again she just sat there in silence. Nat sat at the border of her bed. "Listen Rosalina. You told me earlier yourself that this was scary for you. You think it's not scary for all of the sudden finding out I might be a dad and finding out under this circumstances. As I told you earlier when I was younger I pictured us as a happy married adult couple and the day we found out we were going to have a baby I pictured us even more happy. Now that seems so different almost impossible compared to our current reality. Where we aren't even a couple, we're scared, sad and possibly confused."

"What are you trying to say Nat?" Rosalina finally broke her silence as she placed her computer next to her.

"What I'm saying that we could make this less scary, less sad and less confusing for each other?"

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Well the first thing is you could allow me to help you."

"How can I allow you to help me if were not even a 100% sure the baby is yours."

"We could always do the DNA test just to make sure."

"What if there's a slim chance the baby is not yours. What would you if that happens?"

"Still help you raise him or her."

"Nat I just can't allow you to this if the baby is not yours. I can't live with myself by having you raise like it's part your family when it's some other guy's kid." Rosalina quickly sounded defensive

"Here's something I've learned from watching Lilo and Stitch as a kid and from the past few years on my life. Family aren't necessarily the people who have some sort of blood relationship with you. Family can be people who love you unconditionally and have support you through difficult times. Rosalina even though we've barely communicated with each other in the past three years I still consider you part of my family."

"As a sister?" Rosalina asked just to make sure she wasn't reading too much into Nat's words.

"No." Nat said as he looked Rosalina straight in the eyes.

"As a what then. I got to have some importance to you for you to still see me…" Rosalina would of continued speaking but she was completely caught off guard when Nat quickly pulled her close as he gently pressed his lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Nat remained kissing Rosalina for a few minutes. Rosalina wanted to pull away but the strong emotions she had pinned up towards Nat kept her from doing such thing. This is something they both dreamed about so long. Finally, Nat was the one to snap out it and finally pull away from the kiss but Rosalina quickly pulled him back closer to her and gave him a tight hug.

"Should have done that a few hours ago huh?" Nat joked.

"Shut up Nat. Don't ruin this moment." said Rosalina as she nuzzled her head up onto Nat's shoulder.

Nat just hugged Rosalina tightly and gently rubbed her back. They remained like that for about a minute before pulling apart from each other. After pulling apart they just looked at each other with sort of goofy smiles on their faces.

"So were actually going through with all of this huh?" asked Rosalina. Her smile shrunk a little but she kept staring at Nat.

"Yeah." said Nat as his smile remained the same and he kept staring back at Rosalina.

"But just to be sure. Are we raising this baby together as friends or as a couple?" asked Rosalina as her smile shrunk a bit more because she was afraid of getting the answer she didn't hope for.

"What does your heart say?" Nat said still looking at Rosalina as his smile got a bit wider.

"As my boyfriend I guess." Rosalina's smile became bigger.

"You're guessing right Ms. Tai." Nat said as he placed his hand on top of Rosalina's and gently took into his.

"I know there's I'm not going to stop you from been there for me and my baby but can I still do the DNA test. I won't continue e=insisting if you don't want to do it." Rosalina felt like she was a teen ager when Nat grabbed her hand suddenly.

"If it gives you peace of mind yes I will. It's going to be my kid right." Nat said before Rosalina pulled him into another hug.

Nat quickly hugged her back and he couldn't help to kiss her cheek.

"I promise I won't screw things up this time." Rosalina said lowering her voice a little

"I know you won't. said Nat as he hugged Rosalina even tighter.

A few days' later things for everybody were almost back to normal. Rosalina went back to her job and Nat just returned to writing songs in his apartment since he had muse to spare. Nat was taking a break from songwriting by randomly strumming the first song that popped inti his head. With all the things going on for him he was obviously and unconsciously playing Rosalina. Alex was about to enter his brother's apartment when he heard the music through the door. He then continued to quietly open the door and enter the apartment.

"Dude are you playing Rosalina?" asked Alex about a minute after entering the apartment a quietly closing the door behind him

"What?! I was playing a song called firefighters. It was just a song I wrote so long ago I thought I could go down memory lane with it." Nat said sounding obviously surprised. He and Rosalina agreed not to tell anything about their relationship and the baby until they figured out everything.

"I think I can tell when my big brother is playing the first song he ever wrote about his first girlfriend ever." said Alex as he stared at his brother in a kind of suspicious way.

"And I think my little brother is getting annoying." said Nat getting quickly defensive.

"Relax Nat. I was just wondering if you were playing Rosalina or not. I overheard a little of what you were playing."

"Sorry I snapped Alex. It's just that I've been under a lot of stress with all this song I've been writing lately" said Nat as a cover up.

Alex knew his brother was lying but he decided to shrug it off. He knew his brother would come clean to him eventually. So he just dropped his stuff and sat next to his brother.

"So… Could I take a gander at one of this new songs you're stressing yourself out about?"

"Sure. Here. This the only I've finished writing." said Nat as he handed his brother the paper with the music and lyrics.

"Stay for a While. Sounds like someone sorted things out with Margaret." said Alex as he read the title of the song out loud.

"Nope not all my little brother. I tried to but she doesn't want to see a picture of me." Nat couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yikes. That must suck but by the way you're smiling you must off have gotten over pretty quickly." said Alex staring at his brother again in a kind of suspicious way.

"I just found another muse. For that song at least. The other ones are still at work." Said Nat as he received a text message from Rosalina. He quickly unlocked his phone to check it.

Rosalina: Nat meet in my apartment now! Something terrible has happened and I need you! Now

Nat quickly replied.

Nat: Be right over. I just need to distract Alex.

"Hey Alex would you like to check out all of my songs while I buy us something to eat?" said Nat as he stood up from the couch.

"Sure bro. I always like checking out your songs." Alex said without looking up at his brother. He was too distracted by his brother's music sheets. He even started singing the first chorus for stay for a while. _"To make things right Stop the pain and end the fight. Can't you give me one last chance, To let me woo you with romance."_ Alex sang as his brother exited the apartment.

"I'm here Rosalina. What's wrong?" Nat said quickly as he entered the apartment.

"I got fired Today." said Rosalina sounding really upset.

"What?! Why?!" asked Nat sounding really shocked and worried.

"This." Rosalina as she handed Nat a magazine with a paparazzi style taken picture of them.


	11. Chapter 11

"What?! Were in the cover of a gossip magazine." said Nat sounding very confused

"Not just one. Nat our faces are in half of the country's magazines and scattered all across social media. Read the article please Nat." said Rosalina sounding even more upset.

Nat just opened up the magazine and quickly started reading out loud.

"Nat Wolff and Rosalina Tai might have spoken up about rumors about them getting back together by saying they are just friends but are they friends with benefits. WHAT?" Nat started to sound in ranged by what he just read.

"Keep reading. It gets worse." said Rosalina now sounding mad and upset.

"This news broke out when an anonymous source sold their story to MTv. It was also mentioned that first ever female of NBB is now expecting a baby from the paper towns star. HOW? Were the only ones who know about this. The picture they used for the cover is us when me and Alex invited to our favorite diner as our way to welcome you back to New York and to make. And they decided to cut out Alex." Nat was clenching his fist at how mad he was.

"Speaking about Alex. What if he sees this?" asked Rosalina sounding really worried.

"He'll ask me if true or chose not to believe at all." said Nat still clenching his fist.

"What if he asks you about it?"

"Then I have no choice but tell him. He'll either be extremely pissed at me or skim something to try and help me get out of this mess. You know how he is."

Rosalina finally sat down on her couch. She felt like the entire weight of world was falling on her shoulders.

"My dad called me." said Rosalina shifting from upset to sad.

"What did he say?" asked Nat temporarily letting go of his anger.

"he said and I quote _No quite how I pictured finding out I might be a grandfather._ "

"Is he mad at you?" asked Nat finally sitting down next Rosalina

"No but he did say he was disappointed."

"That sounds brutal Rosie. Did you tell him I am the dad?" said Nat as he placed an arm around Rosalina.

"I did and I said might. He said that you're better than the other guys I dated and that he at least knows." said Rosalina as she placed her head on Nat's shoulder.

"What about your job? How did they fire you?'

"This was the highlight of my day. I got called into my boss's office. Then they dropped this magazine in front of me asked me for explanations, I sat there quietly, they asked for explanations, I panicked, said nothing and they finally broke my panicked silence by saying they can't employ someone that is bringing so much negative attention." Rosalina said with some noticeable sarcasm at the beginning

"You've had one hell of day. What's next you almost threw up in your car?"

"On the bright side I haven't thrown up in the entire day." Rosalina said as failed attempt to sound cheery.

Nat kissed Rosalina's forehead in a very caring way as he started to gently stroke her arm.

"Nat?" Rosalina broke there few seconds of silence

"Yeah Rosie?" said Nat as he gently laid his head on to of Rosalina's

"You Know were going to have to tell your brother about this right?"

"I know but first I need to order some take out." said Nat as he moved a bit father from Rosalina as he took out his phone.

"Why?"

"Because the excuse I had for Alex was that I was going to get us a bite to eat and I just can't and I can't just come back empty handed"

"It's also to soften the blow right?"

"Yes me am. Now pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese. Don't forget to tell how it went with Alex."

"I'm not doing this by myself Rosalina."

"Dammit. The cherry to finish up this day of mine. I haven't cried because I cried enough in my car on the way back here."

"You want eggrolls?" asked Nat already on the phone with Chinese place.

"No but I do want some orange chicken." said Rosalina as rubbed the sides of her head in frustration.

Soon after Nat talked to the Chinese placed he pulled Rosalina closer to him like they were sitting originally.

"Everything is going to be okay Rosie." said as he cradles Rosalina small frame.

"I hope so Nat."

About 15 minutes later the Chinese food that Nat ordered got delivered to Rosalina's place and quickly after receiving the food he took back to his place he was accompanied by Rosalina.

"Hey Alex look who I ran into at the Chinese place." said Nat as he entered his apartment

"Hey Rosalina." said Alex without looking up from his phone screen.

"How did you know it was Rosalina bro?"

"Cause if you two are here for what I think you two are here and the news I just read are correct. I don't know if I should congratulate you guys or feel sorry for you guys." said Alex finally looking up from his phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Both Nat and Rosalina became extremely nervous when they heard Alex talk. Since Rosalina was walking behind Nat she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Listen Alex me and Rosalina can explain." said Nat as he placed the food on the counter.

"No need to explain Nat. You didn't know that night in Vegas that you were going to bed with Rosalina, then the coincidence of you two being neighbor's occurred and it made it easier for you to find out you got Rosalina pregnant and also figure out its your baby and you slept with each other in Vegas. Now since someone spilled the beans to the media, not correctly at my belief, you two decided to tell me and everyone else about everything a little earlier than you thought" said Alex as he stood and as he got closer to his brother.

"Wow that is exactly what happened." said Nat sounding very surprised by what his brother just said.

"And by the looks of how Rosalina is grabbing your arm and never letting go. I can tell that you guys are back together. Which might also explain why my brother was playing on his guitar Rosalina earlier today." said Alex as he showed a half smile at the sight of his brother been with the girl of his dreams.

"Nothing can get pass you bro." said Nat as he smiled at his brother.

"You know in part I want to punch you right." said Alex as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know but don't hit the face and at least wait until it's just you and me." said Nat also placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't want me kick your ass in front of your girlfriend?" said Alex as his vision shifted a little towards the food.

"Exactly and dinner is on me." said Nat as he noticed his brother staring at the food.

"All is forgiven!" exclaimed Alex as he started searching the bag filled with food.

"Great to know he wasn't mad about it." said Rosalina finally letting go of Nat's arm and as she showed a small soft smile.

"Yeah." said Nat with a chuckle.

After sitting down and while eating through half of their food. Nat and Rosalina told the rest of details to Alex.

"Dam Rosalina. You had quite a day. With the news breaking out, the call from your dad and losing your job. You might as well have thrown up in your car." said Alex before taking a bit of chicken com pow.

"That's actually what I said Alex." pointed out Nat to his brother.

"And I repeat. On the bright side I haven't thrown up all day." Rosalina took a sip of her water. "This is the kind of days I would take like three glasses of wine, watch a few episodes of scandal on Netflix and go to bed."

"Then why don't you?" ask Nat sounding really innocently.

"First I can't consume alcohol while being pregnant and alcohol got us into this mess. Nat don't you know that?" Rosalina raised a brow at Nat's sort of childish comment.

"Oh right! I totally forgot about it but you can still watch scandal." Said as he stared at Rosalina.

"If you two are going to do Netflix and chill warn me so I can get the fuck out of here." joked Alex.

"Cool it there sexmonster. Me and Rosalina have a long history together but I think it's the best that gor know neither of us had sex. Including you."

"Hold up? Sexmonster.?' asked Rosalina sounding really curious.

"Yeah that is a nickname he got while filming a movie. I think it was when he was filming Birders Guide to Everything." explained Nat

"So you're the girl magnet and your brother is the sexmonster. Alex finally surpassed you with it comes to girls?" said Rosalina jokingly.

"I the girl magnet gets his girl at the end but the sexmonster can get a girl, boy, and his…" Nat would of finished his joke but Alex cut him off.

"Nat you seriously were going to finish that joke with your girlfriend in the room. Rosalina control him." Alex said

"No Nat. Stop. Bad Wolff." said Rosalina with no intensions of actually controlling Nat.

"Am I your boyfriend or your pet?" Nat asked causing Rosalina to laugh.

"I think your both bro." Alex said trying to turn thongs over to his brother.

"But seriously sexmonster. Have you even had sex?" said Rosalina as she was still processing things.

"Rosalina I'm no longer that little boy you meet who wore doo rags and drank their milk." Alex would of continued tooting his own horn but his brother interrupted.

"Yeah now he's man child who still drinks milk but now wears ripped jeans." Nat said with all the purpose to tease his brother.

"But still manages to get laid." said Alex with a really cocky smile on his face.

"Alex I spoke to Seamus he ratted you out man." said Nat as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Alex.

After both Alex and the food were gone. Nat and Rosalina were left alone in Nat's apartment.

"Alex is still the same idiot I meet. Which is a good thing specially because between the made me laugh After the long day I just had." said Rosalina all snuggled up with Nat

"He has his ways of always making people laugh even if it involves him looking like an idiot. Hey Rosie?" asked as he was gently rubbing Rosalina's arm.

"Yeah Nat."

"Do you have any plans this Friday night?"

"Other than look for a new job during the day I'm free as a bird. Why you ask?"

"I was wondering if we could… Get some dinner together or a movie?"

"Sounds tempting nut don't you think we need to figure something's put before making a public appearance?"

"I was thinking about calling someone that could help us out tomorrow or do you have any ideas Rosie?"

"Well I did graduate with a bachelor's degree in communications and a minor in publicity. So I think I could anonymously clear up, our own mess."

"Hmm… care to talk about it over some dinner over at your favorite restaurant?"

"That would be perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Rosie." said Nat as he entered Rosalina's apartment. She recently gave Nat a copy of her key.

"Hey Nat." said Rosalina as he was sitting on the couch typing away on her computer.

"What are you doing?" said Nat as he sat next to her and placed his head on Rosalina's shoulder like snoopy little kid.

"Writing our publicist declarations about everything that's been going in the media about us." said Rosalina with a soft smile on her face and without looking at Nat.

"What you wrote?" said Nat sounding like a curious little kid winch made Rosalina chuckle a little.

"Well basically I wrote everything that actually happened with few changes in detail. I basically said that we both went to Vegas to celebrate your birthday with the rest of NBB and Ansel. Amongst all the drinks we consumed we ended up in bed together and…" Rosalina would of continued but Nat cut her off.

"Why don't you say were actually together?" asked Nat finally moving his head from Rosalina's shoulder finally allowing him to look at her and not her computer screen.

"I actually thought about it but weren't you still with Margaret at the time?" asked Rosalina looking back at Nat.

"I was with her but our relationship was so private people barely knew about it. Plus, she still thinks I cheated on her with you might as well use that to our advantage. Also the fans will go nuts and it's true in part." Nat chuckled at the thought of the different reactions the fans might have.

"So basically making sound like a drunken whoops. That's actually better than my story. It's short, simple, realistic and for the most part true. Remember me to turn off all my notifications." Rosalina's smile widens a bit at the thought of finally been able to tell that Nat is her boyfriend. She turned her sight back on her computer and started rewriting everything.

Nat placed his head back on Rosalina's shoulder just like he did earlier.

"Nat?" said Rosalina without looking up from her computer.

"Yeah Rosie." Sad Nat reaming in the same position.

"How needy are you for attention?" said Rosalina before chuckling a little.

"Very."

"You could get ready for our date later today. That's when I can give you my undivided attention." Said Rosalina as she continued typing away on her computer.

"Rosalina. I'm a guy. I'm ready in an hour tops. Plus, we haven't really discussed much where are we going to tonight."

"True. We need reservations to go to any of this fancy restaurants and it's a weekend and the movies are going to be packed."

"How about something more private and immanent."

"Like?"

"I could cook something up for us. Watch a few movies on Netflix. Possibly cuddle?"

"Sounds like a great idea actually Nat. Once I'm done here I'll be right over."

"Awesome." Nat quickly kissed Rosalina's cheek before quickly leaving her apartment.

About half an hour later Rosalina finally arrived at Nat's apartment.

"hey Nat. I'm here." Said Rosalina as she entered Nat's apartment.

"Hey Rosie." Said Nat as he got closer to Rosalina and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You ready for this date.?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Rosalina as she smiled up looking up at Nat.

"Then you just make yourself comfy over at the fort I created of pillow over here." said Nat gesturing towards the living room.

"Nat! Aren't we like a little too old. to be in a pillow fort." said a smiling Rosalina as she made her towards the pillow fort.

"Maybe we are but it's a very comfortable way for us to watch a movie and have[P1] that possibly snuggling I mentioned to you earlier." said Nat as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"But we could have always watched the movie on your bed if you wanted to be comfortable." said Rosalina already accommodated on the pillow fort.

"True but I don't have a TV in my room and second of all my room is too much of a mess form me to clean up in a half an hour." said Nat as he brought his and Rosalina's dinner over to the fort.

"But building a huge pillow fort in your living room isn't that much work?" said Rosalina showing a have soft smile.

"Exactly and I still had enough time for me to cook us something." said Nat as he placed a big flat square box in front of Rosalina.

"Ordering pizza doesn't count as cooking Nat."

"You're right it doesn't but I didn't order it. I baked it in the oven." said Nat finally settled in the fort.

"Okay now I'm impressed. Nat Wolff knows how to use an oven." joked Rosalina.

"And knows how to chop a pepperoni stick considering that was originally a cheese oven ready pizza." said Nat trying to continue along with Rosalina's joke.

"Okay. Now I'm impressed." said Rosalina in a jokingly way.

"You'll be impressed at all I can do since I live on my own. Now let's eat." Said Nat as he opened the piazza box and grabbed a slice of pizza for himself.

"Speaking of you living on your own. How's your dad?" said Rosalina as she grabbed herself a slice of pizza.

"My dad is great as always. He's been working more with his music. Part of the reason Alex spends a lot of time here." said Nat after chewing and swallowing a piece he took out his pizza slice.

"That's great to know that your dad is doing great. Does he know about the baby?" said Rosalina feeling a little awkward.

"Don't worry Rosie he knows. I told him. You know you don't have to be all awkward when we bring the baby in the conversation." said Nat as he observed Rosalina consume bite from her pizza slice.

Is that it's still kind of new to me the idea of soon being a mom, being pregnant and the entire drastic change my life took out of the nowhere. I thought I had my life planned out. I had an amazing job, I was going to work hard become widely successful, meet someone, get married, have some kids and whatever else life had in stored for me during that time." said Rosalina starting to look a little down.

"Well maybe you still get to still do all that. Maybe what life had in stored for you is that you still get to do it just not in the same order and/or at the same time you had planned out." said Nat as he pulled Rosalina closer to him by placing his arm around her.

"Never thought of it like that." said Rosalina trying to sound cheerier.

"See? Now care to take to actually talk about the baby? Since we've barely touched the subject since we found out everything."

"Okay. But could we talk about after we finish our dinner and watch the movie? I just want to not make this date completely about the baby."

"Understandable. As you wish Rosie." said Nat as he gently kissed Rosalina's forehead.

So the young couple did as they agreed and snuggled up to watch their movie.


	14. Chapter 14

After the movie Nat notified Rosalina was still snuggled with him but awake. He took the chance to talk about what they agreed on earlier.

"Rosie?" asked Nat while looking at Rosalina who had her head on top of Nat's chest.

"Yeah?" asked Rosalina as she gently shifted her head to look at Nat while still keeping it on top of his chest.

"You remember what we agreed on?"

"Yeah." she said as she started to sit up more properly. "What is it that you want to talk about?" said Rosalina sitting next to Nat and facing him.

"Well anything really. We've only mentioned getting the DNA test done and pretty much nothing else. We don't even know where to start if we want to get the test done."

"We could start off with that. "

"Okay then. Do you want to wait until after the baby is born or go ahead with the DNA test while the baby is still inside you?"

"After the baby is born. I remembered reading some of the methods of how to do DNA test on an unborn baby for me biology class in college. Not going to lie some of the methods are too risky."

"Exactly how risky?"

"I could miscarry."

"Waiting until the baby is born it is." said Nat sounding a little scared.

"What else we could talk about?"

"We could talk about if we either want a boy or a girl. I'm guessing you want a girl." Said Nat while showing a small half smile to Rosalina.

"You're actually guessing wrong. I've always wanted a son I could spoil and embarrass in front of girls he likes." Rosalina smiled back at Nat.

"I thought spending half your life surrounded by boys might made wishful to have your daughter in the future."

"Part of it actually made want to have a boy. Don't get me wrong I also want a daughter in the future but I've always imagined I would have a boy first."

"I'm not going to lie to you Rosalina I've always pictured you eager to have a baby girl."

"And I've always pictured you eager to have a boy. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Like I was earlier you are wrong. I've a' ways imagined having a smart and beautiful baby girl first. I could teach her to outsmart boys. Which let's be honest it's in most girl's blood to outsmart boys. I would also make her a huge daddy's girl."

"That would be so cute of you now that I'm picturing it. You just strumming away on your guitar and our little daughter comes out of nowhere and she curiously looks at you and you ask her if she wants to play and she accepts and you help little hands how to play the right cords." said Rosalina as her smile got ab it wider.

"Wait did you just say our daughter?" said Nat smiling a bit wider himself also.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"How did that feel? Saying our daughter. It felt weird for me but kind of nice. Like it was meant to be somehow."

"It felt weird for me mostly but it also felt right." Rosalina then yawned.

"You starting to feel sleepy?"

Rosalina just nodded her head.

"I think it would be a waste of pillows not to sleep here." said Nat patting the fort.

"I think so also." said Rosalina starting to sound a little drowsy while showing a sleepy smile.

"Alright let's get comfy." Said Nat as he accommodated himself on the fort of pillows.

Rosalina slowly snuggled up next to Nat and Nat took out a blanket he had prepared incase the night started to feel a little cold. After they were both covered up and snuggled up within the time lapse of less than half an hour they were both asleep.

The next morning, they were woken up by the sudden vibration of Rosalina's phone.

"What was that?" asked Nat with a groggy voice.

"I have no idea but let's sleep five more minutes." said Rosalina with a groggy voice also.

They both tried falling back asleep but the phone vibrated again.

"Rosalina I think it's coming from your back pocket." Said Nat still sounding very groggy.

"How the hell is calling me at this time of day?" she asked herself reaming with groggy tone of voice.

The phone continued vibrating.

"Should I get that for you?" asked Nat

"Nice try Nat but I'm going have to get that or they might keep on calling." said Rosalina as she started to sit up and taking out her phone then answering it.

"I think I'll make us some breakfast since were already awake." said Nat as he closed his eyes again.

"Hello." said Rosalina after clearing her throat making her sound more normal.

"Hey Rosie I'm in front of your place care to open up the door for your best friend." Said a female voice that automatically sounded familiar to Rosalina. The tone of voice was a bit guilty and serious.

"Oh hey Vanessa!" Rosalina said sounding a little confused. "You got a new phone number?"

"Yeah. I did. Listen Rosalina I have something really important to tell you so can you open up the door?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah…" Rosalina pretended she was starting to feel sick/ "I'm not feeling so well at the moment. C-c-could we meet up at Starbucks in like an hour and a half?" said Rosalina as she quickly stood up to look out the peep hole of Nat's door.

"Okay. Sure. I get morning sickness isn't easy. See you there Rosie." said Vanessa before hanging up.

"Nat! I might need to take a rain check on…" Rosalina said quickly after pulling away from the peep hole and she might have finished her statement but when she turned she saw Nat was still sleeping.

Rosalina scribbled up note on a sticky note pad she found on the kitchen and then she took the sticky note and gently gulled it on Nat's forehead after which she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Already back at her place Rosalina got showered, dressed and ate a quick breakfast. Rosalina left her apartment and made her way towards Starbucks to meet up with her friend like they previously agreed on.

"Rosalina!" exclaimed Vanessa quickly after she saw her friend.

"Vanessa!" Rosalina exclaimed sitting down on chair across from her friend afterward.

"Rosalina. You look great."

"Thanks Vanessa. You better than ever. I can assume everything is going great for you back home." Said Rosalina sounding a little stunned at how her friend was suddenly dressing.

"Yeah about that. I did something I'm not proud of and it's eating me up inside. I flew all this way so I could get the advice of my best friend." said Vanessa as the smile on her face quickly faded.

"Yeah. Sure what is it that you want to talk about." Said Rosalina sounding really worried for her friend.

"I-I-I." all Vanessa could do was stutter.

"You what?" asked Rosalina sounding even more worried.

"I'm the one who ratted you and Nat out to press." Vanessa said quickly after stuttering a bit more. She also fought the urge to cry in front of who was up the moment her best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

"You what?!" said Rosalina almost sounding enraged.

"Rosalina please allow me to explain why I did it. I did it cause…" Vanessa would of continued but a pissed Rosalina cut her off.

"Save it Vanessa. You know what your little stunt caused me! I lost my job which means I have no income, my dad is disappointed in me after I've the person he's been proud of the most and to continue with job thing I can't even get a job at the moment until this whole thing blows over and by this time this blows over I'll probably be a mom which will make it even harder on me to get a job." Rosalina pretty much yelled at her for not much longer friend.

"Rosalina please! Let me explain!" Vanessa was literally starting to shed tears after hearing how mad her best friend was.

"I'm out here." said Rosalina bitterly as she quickly walked out of Starbucks

Rosalina didn't even have of hearing Vanessa call up to her as she also chased after her. Rosalina walked so fast out of that Starbucks that Vanessa quickly lost sight if her and still sad she decided to go to where she was staying. While Rosalina was already back in Nat's apartment she was opening the door and as she entered she quickly slammed causing Nat who was still asleep in pillow fort to wake up.

"It was Alex I swear!" exclaimed Nat who was talking like he was still in his dream, confused puzzled and in a daze also knocking over some pillows.

"Oh! Sorry Nat I thought you were awake." apologized Rosalina still sounding a bit bitter and mad.

"Why do you sound so mad Rosie?" said a still confused looking Nat as he removed the sticky note from his forehead. "What's this?" asked Nat as he looked at the sticky note.

"That's a note I left since you fell right back asleep before I left but's it's no longer necessary." Said Rosalina as she dropped her stuff by the couch then sitting next to nat. "But it's no longer necessary." Said Rosalina as she took the paper from Nat's hand and tore it apart.

"You've seen upset Rosie. Care to tell me what has you like this?" asked Nat as he looked at Rosalina in a very caring way.

"Where do I start?"

"Want me to make us something to eat while you talk?" asked Nat as he felt his stomach growl.

Rosalina nodded her head in agreement.

"Great now you sit on that chair and pour your little heart out." said Nat as he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Rosalina sat wear Nat told her to sit and she observed him for a few seconds before beginning to talk.

"Well my best friend Vanessa or should I say my ex best friend called me this morning saying she was in New York and she wanted to see me and talk to meet me at my place but since I feel asleep here I told her the excuse that I wasn't feeling well so he said let's meet up at Starbucks. So I got out of here went back to my place got showered, got dressed grabbed my stuff and walked over to the Starbucks down the street. We greeted each other like we always did and she said she had something really important to tell me. So important that she actually flew out here just to tell me. Naturally I got a bit worried at what she was going to tell me. I actually thought something horrible was going on with her back home. She stuttered a bit at first but then she came right out with it." said Rosalina as Nat started making them breakfast.

"What was so important that she flew out all the way here to tell you?" asked Nat as he continued cooking.

"She said she was the one who told everything about us to media." said Rosalina sounding a bit upset.

"She what!?" said Nat suddenly stopping everything he was doing.

"My reaction exactly! Like seriously I don't' tell my life story to just anyone and Vanessa was the person I pretty much told everything to and the biggest secret I asked to keep she manages to literally tell the entire world! She pulls this stunt we paid for the dirty dishes!" said a furious Rosalina. "Oh God!" said Rosalina as she felt a slight annoying pain in her lower abdomen.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Nat quickly noticed.

"Nothing Nat. I think it's just a cramp."

"You sure Rosie? You don't need to go to the doctor or anything?" asked Nat with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure. I'm just going to do what I always do when I get this cramps." Said Rosalina showing an awkward yet reassuring small smile.

"Which is lay down a little while. Try to nap, catch up on my reading or catch up on my shows." Said Rosalina as she started to stand up.

"Where are going?" asked a curious Nat.

"My place." said Rosalina walking towards the door.

"What about your food?"

"Could you bring it to me?" said Rosalina making a puppy dog face towards Nat.

"Sure." said Nat as he smiled after he saw Rosalina's puppy dog face.

"Thanks. Oh and Nat?" said Rosalina as she showed a more serious look.

"Yeah?!'"

"I think something is burning." said Rosalina after noticing the smoke

"Shit!" said Nat as he quickly started to look for the source of the smoke.

Rosalina went back to her place and laid down for a while on her bed. Meanwhile Nat threw out some slightly burnt bacon. He then be van to cook up some bacon again and the rest of the food he had planned to cook for Rosalina. After it was cooked Nat platted the food he was ready to go back to Rosalina's place and join her. Suddenly Nat got a phone call. He looked for his home and quickly looked at the caller ID.

"Rosalina?" he said to himself with a curious tone. "Hello." He chirped after he quickly picked up the phone.

"Nat I need you to take me to the hospital." said Rosalina practically in tears.

"I'm on my way." said Nat with no further questioning.


	16. Chapter 16

It was all a blur to Nat. It all happened too quickly after that call. The bleeding, the crying, the pain the doctors and nurses running around to do their jobs and amongst other things that happened. Now Nat found himself sitting in a hospital next to Rosalina's bed were she laid there unconscious. He quickly moved a little to Rosalina's bed the moment he saw her flutter her eyes.

"Wh-Wha-What happened?." asked a drowsy and complete disoriented Rosalina.

"You don't remember any…" Nat would of continued but Rosalina cut him off after quickly realizing everything

"Wait! Is…" Rosalina quickly sitter up and she would of continued speaking but Nat quickly did the same she did to him a few seconds ago.

"The baby is okay. You not so much.". said a worried Nat as he gently pushed Rosalina back down.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Rosalina sounding really down.

"Basically he said you need to relax, drink plenty of fluids, eat a bit more and that's about it. Oh and you passed out." said Nat taking Rosalina's hand into his.

"Cause if I don't next time I actually might…" said Rosalina without looking at Nat and trying to avoid the word

"Yep." said Nat also trying to avoid the word.

They remained quiet for a few seconds. Rosalina was the one to break the silence.

"Eat more? I've know I should rest, be relaxed and drink plenty of water but eat more?" asked Rosalina sounding a bit curious and finally looking at Nat.

"Believe it or not you're actual a bit underweight considering how far you are into your pregnancy."

"I'm only about two months far. How can I be already be underweight?"

"Let's just say you weigh less than me and I'm one of the skinniest bastards on this earth."

"Oh…" said Rosalina as she sank a bit into her bed. "I never thought a night of fun with my current ex best friend would lead to me sleeping with a strange guy who turned out to be my ex-boyfriend who is now my current boyfriend and that one-night stand would of lead to me been pregnant. I was such an idiot because I knew that if I stressed out so much it might put me and my baby in trouble and I didn't do anything to keep it from happening." said Rosalina sounding sadder.

"It's not like you did it on purpose." said Nat as an attempt to make Rosalina feel better.

"You want to make me feel better?" asked Rosalina with an obvious sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" said Nat with a bit of hope in his tone of voice.

"Could you get me out of here?"

"Sorry Rosie. No can do. The doctor wants to keep you here over night for observations and he wants to do an ultrasound on you. Just to make sure you and the baby are okay." said Nat as he started to gently rub the back of Rosalina's hand with his thumb. He felt bad telling Rosalina she had to stay in the hospital.

Rosalina sank deeper into her bed feeling really depressed. She just wanted to go home and today's nightmare to be over. Unlike Nat the parts she was conscious she remembers them clearly. Everything that happened. Thanks to that she now had the guilt of almost doing something harmful to herself and her bay is eating her up inside.

Nat noticed how down and depressed Rosalina. He wanted to do something about it because he hated seen her like this but he didn't know where to start. He sat there quietly looking at her. Rosalina turned to lay on her and quickly let go of Nat's hand. He remained silent. That's when Nat figured out a way to make Rosalina feel better. He quickly took out his phone and searched for an audio recording he had of himself playing his guitar. Nat was playing I won't love you any less on the recording.

"If you make me stay outside For a glance that lasts the night, If you put me in distress, I won't love you any less." Nat sang when his part came up. "I won't love you any less." he continued.

"What are you doing?" Rosalina asked as she laid down on her back again.

Nat continued singing because he knew he made it pretty obvious what was he doing.

"If you twist my fragile heart, And it breaks into pieces in the dark, if you leave a dangerous mess, I won't love you any less. I won't love you any less." Nat sang as he grabbed Rosalina's hand again gently kissing the back of it.

Rosalina couldn't help but smile. She figured what was Nat up to. As he continued to sing their eyes meet, Nat placed his face closer to Rosalina's and as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Rosalina pulled Nat closer to her and she gave him one long passionate kiss.

"How do you always mange to make me feel better?" asked Rosalina with a goofy smile on her face after pulling apart from her kiss with Nat.

"Well that's easy. You're only love, My only never ending, Rosalina…" Nat sang looking at Rosalina with an even goofier smile on his face.

"You are a dork Nat Wolff you know that?" said Rosalina with the goofy smile still on her face.

"Yes I know but I'm your dork."

"Well can my dork come here and curl up with me on this bigger than me hospital bed?" asked Rosalina doing her puppy dog face.

"Yes ma'am." Said Nat as he got on Rosalina's bed and as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Nat's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

"Nat I think someone is calling you." said Rosalina with her head already accommodated on Nat's chest.

"Let them leave a voice mail. If it is something really important they'll leave a voice mail." said Nat as he gently rubbed Rosalina's back.

Nat was right. The person did leave a voice mail. That person was Alex.

"Nat! We need to talk. We just lost our manager and our record company is ready to drop us at any moment. Please call me back as soon as possible." Alex said in his voice mail.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day Rosalina and Nat were waiting for the doctor so he can perform the ultrasound he said he wanted to do on Rosalina.

"How long we've been in here?" asked Nat sitting in a chair next to Rosalina.

"Like 10 minutes." said Rosalina as she played a little with her IV line.

"Entertain with that IV line?" asked Nat as he half smiled at Rosalina.

"No not really but it has diminished my feeling of anxiety." Rosalina said looking at Nat from the bed in the doctor's office.

"Why are you anxious Rosie?" asked Nat with a really concern tone in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious Nat." Rosalina replied Nat's question with another question.

"Rosie don't worry alright. Everything is going to be fine. This baby is going to be healthy, then we just pass the night here, in the morning I'll be able to take you home, you'll rest up like you should and we'll wait for the arrival of our baby boy or girl. You'll see." said Nat as he griped firmly Rosalina's hand while showing a soft a supportive smile.

Rosalina just smiled back at Nat and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to the bathroom but I will be right back." said Nat as he pulled away from Rosalina.

"Don't take too long." said Rosalina as she saw Nat stand up.

"I won't I promise." said Nat as he exited out the door.

Nat made his way to the bathroom. After Nat did what he was going to do in the bathroom he took out his phone to check it after he washed his hands.

"Nat! We need to talk. We just lost our manager and our record company is ready to drop us at any moment. Please call me back as soon as possible." Nat heard the voicemail of his brother which made him go into a slight mode of panic.

He quickly dialed his brother's phone number.

"How is this happening?" said Nat the minute Alex answered his phone.

"This all thanks to a video that was uploaded to the internet where you and Rosalina are caught making out that one faithful night in Vegas." said Alex sounding more worried towards his brother than angry.

"What?! How can a video like that cause so much trouble?" said an enraged Nat.

"I don't know and you can barely see the faces of the people in the video. All you can see it's a short girl with long hair making out with a really tall guy. Our manager thought it was you and said he didn't want to manage someone with such negative publicity which affected me since our contracts are together and because of the same reason our record company is planning to drop us."

"They've represented worst people and yet they plan to drop us." said Nat feeling even more enraged.

"I'm pretty sure it's not you. The arms of the guy are to buff. For once your noodle arms might just save your ass.

"Wait… Are you watching the video Alex?" asked Nat sounding a bit skeptical.

"As we speak actually.' answered a more relaxed Alex.

"How explicit is the video?" asked Nat sounding more stressed.

"The media really wants to really fuck with us because this video is not so explicit. Oh! Never mind. The alleged you has a noticeable boner and is starting to you know with alleged Rosalina." said Alex sounding a bit surprised.

"Could you possibly handle on your own the whole video thing on your own?" asked Nat sounding a bit distant.

"Yeah totally. Wait I think I could talk to Rosalina this way she could help us like she did a while back." said Alex without questioning the distance in his brother's tone of voice.

"Yeah I think it's better that you don't asks her for help." said Nat

"Why dude? This involves her so I thought since she has such a wide knowledge of media with her degree in communications." Alex said thinking that his brother is now starting to act strange. "Now that I think about it. What's wrong with you bro? You sound distant and I brought up Rosalina and you immediately pushed her away from the subject. Did you two have an argument or something?" Alex spat out each word sounding really worried for his brother.

"No Alex our relationship is doing just fine. Better than ever actually. It's just Rosie. She's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" said Alex now sounding more worried for Rosalina than his brother.

"She's good now but the doctors want to keep her overnight for some observations. I'll tell you the rest later."

"Tell her I said Hi."

"I will bro. Listen I have to hang up now. Call you later?"

"Yeah man. See you." said Alex before quickly hanging up.

Nat after hanging up got out of the bathroom and headed back towards the doctor's office. He entered and he quickly felt Rosalina's dark brown eyes stare at him. The room was now semi dark an te doctor was finally starting to do the ultrasound on Rosalina.

"Sorry I took so long Rosie." Whispered Nat at Rosalina as he sat back down on the chir that he was sitting on earlier.

"If I knew you were going to take so long in the bathroom I would of asked the doctor to wait for you so then he could start my ultrasound." whispered Rosalina as she faced the screen she was facing a few moments ago before Nat came back into the room.

"Yeah I would have been here sooner but I started talking to Alex on the phone." Nat continued whispering without looking at the screen.

"Oh. Did you tell him about me?" asked Rosalina as her eyes remained looking at the screen.

"Sure did. He said hi and wished you the best." said Nat looking at Rosalina but then slowly shifted his vision towards the screen.

"Okay now." the doctor quickly spoke causing Rosalina to get a little anxious and quickly gripped Nat's hand "Are you… Oh my apologies. Where are my matters? You must be the father. I'm Dr. Jeffery.' Said the doctor as extended his hand.

"I'm Nat and yes I am the father." said Nat with most awkward smile as he shook the doctor's hand with his only available hand.

"Are you two ready to hear the heartbeat of the baby?" asked the doctor.

Nat and Rosalina looked at each other with worried and scared look in their eyes. Nat took a t deep breath and he nodded his head without breaking eye contact with Rosalina. He showed a small reassuring smile.

"Yes. Yes we are." said Rosalina out loud without breaking eye contact with Nat. A small smile was formed on her face.

The doctor just silently did his work after. Rosalina gripped a little tighter Nat's hand. Nat took Rosalina's hand and kissed the back of it. They were still gazing at each other's eyes. They remained like that for a few moments before they heard something that made them finally break eye contact.

"Is that?" Rosalina asked sounding bit anxious, happy and scared.

"Yeah Rosie. That's the baby." Nat's smile actually grew a bit wider when he heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Our baby." Said Rosalina looking back at Nat sounding very sure and proud. She gave a quick peck on the lips to Nat.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later Alex was talking with his older brother Nat at his apartment.

"So how's Rosalina doing?" asked Alex with a worried tone in his voice.

"She's doing good. She was reading a book when I left her apartment earlier." said Nat as he sat on the couch next to his brother.

"Does she know about anything that's napping with us right now?" asked Alex with a curious tone of voice.

"No and I'm not planning to tell her anytime soon."

"Why bro?"

"Alex. Rosalina can't get stressed or suffer any strung emotion." said Nat his lowered his head and started running his hands through his hair which was starting to get really long. "I pretty much told you that when you got here."

"Relax bro. I think you're are doing all the stressing for the both of you." said Alex as he patted his brother's back.

"It's just…" Nat sighed and lowered some more his head.

"It's just what Nat?" asked Alex as he also lowered his to make eye contact with his brother.

"It's just that. I thought I had my future set. Make a few movies, make music with you, and when Rosalina came back into my life I thought everything was going to go nice, slow and not as awkward when were kids but I never pictured Rosie and I going from getting back into each other's live to about to becoming parents all in less than three months." said Nat as he lifted his head back up.

"Wait are you and Rosalina becoming parents in less than three months or did all this happened in less than three months?" asked Alex sounding really confused.

"This all happened in less than three months. Oh and Alex?" asked Nat sounding a bit worried for his brother.

"Yeah bro?"

"Did you sleep through your freshmen year of heath class?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No reason." said a sort of sarcastic Nat.

Alex just shrugged and shook it off.

About two months later Nat was typing away on his computer and suddenly Rosalina gently plopped herself on the couch next to Nat.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting on your bed Rosie?" asked Nat as he was Rosalina from the reflection on his computer.

"The doctor said I could move around a little and you were there when he said." said Rosalina looking Nat who was still looking at his computer.

"I know I just don't want you to move around too much." said Nat as he finally stopped looking at his computer and started looking at Rosalina.

"Nat the only moving around I've done this past couple of months is to go to the bathroom and… Yeah that's literally about it. You're smothering Nat. I can't imagine how bad will you smother our baby once he or she is here." Said Rosalina with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm not smothering anyone. I'm just projecting you and our future baby. Speaking of future bay. How are you feeling today?" said Nat as he gently pulled Rosalina closer to him.

"I'm good. Especially since I haven't thrown up in about a week." said Rosalina as she gently placed her head on Nat's shoulder.

"Also speaking moments ago of he or she. When do we get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl?"

"We would have found out last time we were at the doctor but since this baby most certainly has 50% of your DNA it wasn't cooperating much." joked Rosalina.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" asked a slightly annoyed Nat.

"It" means that you get easily annoyed." said Rosalina with a goofy grin as she looked at Nat the playfully kissing his cheek. "Now back getting back to you question a few moments ago…" Rosalina would of continued speaking but she was suddenly surprised.

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Nat with a slight panic in his tone of voice. "Are you in pain again?"

"No." Rosalina said as she shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Then what is it?" asked Nat now sounding concerned and a bit worried.

"The baby is kicking."

"What?!" said Nat sounding more scared than excited and surprised,

"You heard me." said Rosalina softly and playfully as her smile got wider. "Now give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to feel the baby kicking?"

"Oh…" said Nat as he shyly gave Rosalina his hand.

Rosalina took Nat's hand into hers and gently placed where she felt the baby kicking. She just observed Nat as he stared at her stomach at the same time feeling the baby kick. Nat's smile grew as he felt a bit less scared. This caused Rosalina to smile even more wider.

"This… This is so unreal." Said Nat as he started to rub gentle circles on Rosalina's stomach. He also looked at her stomach.

"Imagine how it feels for me." said Rosalina with still the smile plastered on her face.

"This must be like dream to you." said Nat as he looked back up at Rosalina.

"Ito's something I could never imagine." said Rosalina as she locked eyes quickly with Nat causing them to have a quick kiss.

Nat and Rosalina just enjoyed the moment quietly for a while with the smiles still plastered on their faces before they got interrupted surprisingly by a phone. It was Alex.

"Hey Bro. What's up?" asked Nat as he quickly picked up his phone with his other hand. He kept the other one where Rosalina placed it.

"Awesome news Nat!" said Alex as he couldn't contain the happiness in his tone of voice.

"Really?! What is bro?" said Nat sounding almost impossibly happy.

"We have our first gig in a long time. It's two weeks away from today." Said Alex while still remaining happy.

"What!?" That's awesome bro!" exclaimed Nat causing Rosalina to jump a little also causing Nat to move his hand.

"Get your vocals ready. The Wolff brothers are back at it. Talk to you later bro." said Alex before quickly hanging up.

"Rosie. I think this day can't get any better." said Nat with the widest smile in the world.

"Whig is that Nat?"

"Me and Alex just got our first gig in a long time." said Nat as he pretty much tackled Rosalina into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Rosalina into Nat's ear with her head nuzzled up on his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Time has passed again. Nat was doing a lot better with both his career in music and his career in acting. As for Rosalina she was anxious. She was son anxious as she was in what was now hers and Nat's bed trying to fall asleep as unlike Nat who was actually asleep.

"Nat wake up." said Rosalina as she shook Nat.

Nat just mumbled gibberish in his sleep.

"Nat wake up!" Rosalina exclaimed as she shook Nat with even more force.

"What?! Is the baby coming?!" asked a suddenly scared and still sleepy Nat as he sat up on the bed.

"No but the baby is coming in about week and we aren't even ready. We don't have a crib, we don't have any diapers, we don't even have a car seat. If this baby would to be born today, we couldn't even take him or her home because they won't let us out of the hospital without a proper car seat." Rosalina said rapidly and scared as still drowsy Nat rubbed his eyes.

"Rosie." Nat spoke causing Rosalina to stop talking. "We can go tomorrow to a baby store and spend the whole day buying our baby gender neutral stuff." Nat continued as he sat up more properly in front of Rosalina then placing one of his hands on her fully grown stomach.

"What about the nursery Nat? That takes a whole bunch if time to set up and may I mention my estimated do date is in a week." said a seriously worried Rosalina.

"Rosie we have two apartments. Mine happens to have two rooms. Reason why we're staying in my apartment. We can turn the mini music room I had in the spare room and turn into the nursery and use your apartment for a music room and have a few other things there. We could work on the nursery and of the baby is born before we finish he or she could sleep with us in our room. If we manage to sleep anything." said Nat sounding more laid back than Rosalina.

"How did we manage to leave so important like the stuff our baby needs for the last minute? Almost literally speaking. The doctor said my due date isn't for another week but I could pop at any minute now." said Rosalina now sounding frustrated and anxious.

"Because we both agreed we weren't going to buy anything until we knew the sex our baby and at this rate we don't know and according to you our baby is as stubborn as me by not allowing us to see it's parts."

"Did we really agreed on that and did I actually say that?"

"Yes and yes. Now I have a question. Why are still awake at 3 in the morning babe?"

"I don't know. Anxiety I guess and the baby started kicking a while ago and hasn't stopped since."

"You know anxiety doesn't do you any good Rosie and I think I could help with the baby kicking."

"Yeah I know and how?"

"Well I saw this video where if a person sings the baby actually relaxes inside the womb."

"So when you told me you were watching YouTube videos about baby development and other things you werent kidding."

"What made you think I was kidding?"

"You told me after the buried child cast party where you were drunk of your ass."

"When I'm going to learn that there's no way alcohol is good to me."

"I thought you already learned the lesson back in Vegas."

"But if I did we wouldn't be together."

"I was your next door neighbor without even knowing Nat. Us ending up together could of happen on it's own."

"How possessive and controlling Margaret was I doubt that would of happened. She would of spent half her time here making sure you don't come near me and I don't get near you."

"Then why did she brake up with you just with rumors of us dating."

"Because the minute a person does something she doesn't like and or approves is a person that either pays or if you know anything that could ruin her cut you out of her life. Thank God I have dirt on her."

"What kind of dirt?" asked Rosalina sounding really curious.

"I caught her cheating on me."

"Then why in the world did she get mad at you? You gave her a second chance why didn't she give you a second chance."

"She wasn't cheating on me with another man Rosie. She cheated on me with another woman. She's bisexual and she will literally die if her family finds out. The next day after we broke up she went back to her apartment in California and changed her phone number."

"Wow. Been with must been something totally crazy and difficult to date."

"She was."

"Oh God this baby just keeps kicking harder." Rosalina complained as she placed her hand on her stomach

"Want to try the music thing I mentioned to you a few minutes ago."

"Yes please." Rosalina said almost sounding desperate.

"I'll be right back then." said as he quickly got off from the bed and exited the bed room.

"I swear if this baby doesn't play drums or plays soccer I might be disappointed." Rosalina joked

"I think the baby's uncle Alex might be disappointed too if he or she isn't a drummer." Nat joked back as he sat right back in the spot he was earlier only this time he had his guitar on his lap. "You ready Rosie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to listen Nat Wolff sing a song for me." Rosalina showed a half smile

"Here's a plot twist for you Rosie. It's actually not an original." Nat couldn't help but smile back at Rosalina.

"That is a good plot twist." Rosalina looked at Nat a little surprised

"Hey what can I day? I listen to other songs besides the ones I wrote and The Beatles, Since I listen to other songs I sometimes like to get on one of my instruments and preform it. Possibly make it my own in some way."

"Nat Wolff you just defined the term cover song. Now stop lollygagging and sing the song before this baby wants to be born."

"Okay. Okay." Nat said before he started to strum on his guitar for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and then he started to sing.

 _Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

 _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

 _Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love_

 _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

 _Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa_

 _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be_

 _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

Nat stop strumming a few seconds after he stopped singing. "So what did you think of the song?"

"It was beautiful and wonderful Nat." said Rosalina as she wiped a few tears away from her face.

"I know we the kings writes great songs Rosie I just never thought they were this good." Nat joked as he saw Rosalina was crying.

"It's just my hormones you big idiot." said Rosalina as more tears came down her face.

"Yeah right." said Nat with goofy grin.

"Shut up and get over here and hug me." said Rosalina with a wider smile.

Nat did what he was told and hugged Rosalina.


	20. Chapter 20

It was about two days later and Rosalina was sitting in the living room going through all the baby stuff her and Nat bought in the past two days. As she continued doing what she was doing Nat came sat down next to her.

"Is everything set?" asked Nat as he sat down next to her.

"Well let's see." said Rosalina as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Nat. "Did you finish setting up the crib?"

"Yes I did I even started painting the nursery. By the way don't go in there the paint is still pretty fresh and I don't want you breathing in those strong fresh paint toxins." Nat said as he picked one of the stuff animals they bought for the baby and he started playing with it.

"Is the car seat in the car?" said Rosalina as she took away the stuff animal away from Nat.

"You are no fun.." Nat said when Rosalina took away the stuffed animal. "and yes I did. Before you continue asking yes the baby's bag is packed and so is the overnight bag. All it needs is for you to check them just to make sure everything is in there."

"Sounds like we're set. Wait what about the changing table?"

"It's set in our room along with the crib but I think there's one more thing we need to do." Said Nat as he started to feel kind of nervous.

"Really what is it?" asked Rosalina without even noticing the look on Nat's face. "Is it the stroller?"

"No. That's already set and prepped." said Nat as he felt a bit more nervous.

"Then what is it Nat?" said Rosalina finally noticing the look on Nat's face. "Are you nervous about the baby coming because don't worry. I'm nervous about this also but we both agreed that all this will go away when we hold our little one for the first time in our arms." Said Rosalina as she took Nat's hands into hers also showing a small reassuring smile towards Nat.

"I am nervous about it but I'm more nervous about something else right now." said Nat as he showed a nervous half smile.

"Then what is it?" asked Rosalina why a very curious look on her face.

"You'll soon find out Rosie." Nat took a deep breath before he continued speaking. "Out of all the years I've known you, out of all the things we experienced together and out of the possible case scenarios I pictured of us having a family this was the one farthest of my mind. I always thought you and I were going to grow up together become professionals then settle down and make our family but like most of our lives we did it slightly different. We meet, fell in love, became a couple, broke up, managed to live as friends, then we lost a bit of contact, made a baby then regained that lost contact, found out we were having a baby together and got back together…" Nat couldn't help but to chuckle a little as he spoke. 'but most importantly we never fell out love." Nat smiled a bit wider as h saw deep into Rosalina's eyes. "Now here we are waiting for our baby to be born and I was wondering if…" Nat would of continued but he was cut off by Rosalina

"Nat are you going to say what I think you are going to say?" asked an excited Rosalina as she realized what Nat was going to say.

Nat didn't reply to Rosalina because he was going to answer her question with his finishing statement. "If I could welcome my baby into this world with my fiancée and not with my girlfriend." Nat said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Of course Nat! Yes! I will marry you!" exclaimed Rosalina as she almost tackled Nat into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Rosie." Nat whispered into Rosalina's ear once his head was nuzzled up on her shoulder as he had the biggest smile of his life.

They remained hugging tightly for a few seconds. Suddenly Rosalina started to press the tip of her finger against Nat's back followed by Rosalina grunting with discomfort. Nat pulled away.

"What is it Rosalina?" Nat quickly asked. "Is the baby kicking really hard." Nat asked with both his hands on Rosalina's shoulders.

"Nat. I think my water just broke." said Rosalina with nervous look on her face,

"WHAT!" Nat entered in sudden panic.

"Get the bags right now!" Rosalina ordered as she started to take deep breaths.

"Where are the bags?!" asked a confused and panicked Nat Wolff

"You said they were in our room." said Rosalina sounding even more nervous.

"Our room. Right." said Nat as he quickly got up from the couch and quickly went to his and Rosalina's room.

"And Nat." said Rosalina as she was trying to sit in more comfortable position.

"Yeah!" Nat said as he quickly went back to the couch.

"Relax because you are making me even more nervous."

"Got it." Said Nat as he went back towards their bedroom tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Nat Are you okay?!" exclaimed Rosalina as soon as she heard the thumping noise Nat made when he hit the floor.

"I'm fine." said Nat as he quickly got up and continued looking for the bags.

"Okay." said Rosalina with a beat of discomfort in her voice since she was starting to deal with a contraction.

"I've got everything I'll just put it in the car then come back for and take you to the hospital." Said Nat as he was nervously walking out the door.

"Don't take too long and please be careful Nat."

"I will." said Nat already out the door.

"I'm going to be a mom. I'm going to be a mom." Rosalina said to herself in realization and a smile started to form on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few hours later and Nat was in the cafeteria of the hospital. He was talking on the phone with his younger brother. As he talked with Alex he was sitting in table with some coffee.

"So how's Rosalina doing with whole giving birth to mini you or mini her." Alex joked from the other side of the line.

"She's doing good the nurses gave her something for the contractions so I insist her she should get some shut eye and by the way we don't even know if were having a boy or a girl so what is going to guarantee us if it is a mini me or a mini her." said Nat before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Easy if the bay becomes obsessed with the Beatles and starts writing songs before they he or she can even walk it's a mini you. If the baby learns over three instruments before he or she can even walk it's a mini Rosalina. Also I almost completely forgot to ask you. Did you ask Rosalina to marry you?"

"Yes. Yes I did brother. Literally a few seconds before her water broke." said Nat before taking another zip from his coffee.

"Wow. The baby must have been so excited hearing his mommy and daddy are getting married he or she must have wanted to celebrate with you guys in person. Now that I think of it what you just told sounds like it came straight from a fanfiction."

"Alex?"

"Yes dearest brother." said Alex in a serious/jokingly matter because he knew what his brother was going to say next.

"Have you been reading fanfictions again?" asked Nat giving a serious look at his brother as if he was actually there with him.

"Yes. Mostly Rick and Morty fanfiction. Man those stories are sick."

"Any NBB fanfictions?"

"In the past year only three. I find it funny how other people portray us in writing. In most of them I'm your goofy yet surprisingly wise sidekick which isn't that far from the actual truth."

"I just found you goofy." Nat said with a goofy half smile on his face.

"Hey!"

Nat started chuckling at his brother's reaction after getting offended. Suddenly someone Nat didn't expect to see sat right in front of him at the table he was sitting in.

"Hey bro mind if call you tomorrow or later tonight if your new niece or nephew is born alright?" said Nat as he tried hiding the sudden shock on his tone of voice.

"Alright talk to you later bro." said Alex before quickly hanging up.

"Augustus Waters what are you doing here?" Nat said in a jokingly way referring to one of his best friends Ansel Elgort.

"Possibly the same thing as you Quentin Jacobsen." said Ansel with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean possibly doing the same thing as me? All I'm doing here is taking a break while Rosalina tries to get some shut eye. I know she's going to need all her energy to have our baby." said Nat with a confused look on his face.

"Well you pretty much said what I'm doing here."

"Ansel Elgort please tell me the guys send you over here just to pull on my leg. Because let me tell you it has work do to my lack of sleep and do to the fact that I'm an emotional wreck right now even though I've done pretty good at hiding it." said Nat sounding like he was about to freak out.

"Well allow me to explain more depth my friends." said Ansel as he placed his hand on Nat's shoulder in friendly way. "You weren't the only one to have a wild night in Vegas and later on came and bite him in the butt."

"Dam Ansel. That girl must have tracked you down good." said Nat feeling like he wasn't totally in Ansel's shoes.

"Yeah she did and you want to know a little fun fact about her?"

"What about her?" said Nat asking genuinely curious.

"She's um... Rosalina's ex best friend."

"Please tell me weren't talking about another one of Rosie's ex best friend."

"Which one you're thinking of man?"

"Her name is Vanessa and was with Rosalina that faithful night."

"Then were talking about the same girl."

"Wow. So we're both going to become dads."

"Yep but unlike Rosalina Vanessa wanted to get rid of the baby in the first place. I pretty much convinced her not to do it. Also I know what she did to you and Rosalina for a quick buck. She begged me to help her out patch up things between her and Rosalina through me and you. Of course I didn't budge. I'm an artist too man and I would of been pretty pissed if someone did the same to me." Ansel just sat there saying everything with the most serious look on his face. "Also tried saying what going on between her and me but she tells the media otherwise."

"Looks like You've had a rougher time this past couple of months. My question is why didn't she tell Rosalina she was in a similar situation as her. Rosalina would have been more than happy than to have someone go through this stuff with her. Wells someone else besides me."

"That's something you go to ask her. She hasn't even told me why she didn't tell Rosalina. Speaking of Rosalina are you going to tell her about our little talk just now or are you just going to wait.?

"I'll tell her later. The last thing she needs right now is more stress and tension." Said Nat as he was receiving a call from Rosalina. Nat didn't hesitate to answer the phone. "Hey Rosalina did you manage to get any sleep." Nat quickly spoke the second he answered the phone.

"No but the epidural still has it effects on me." said a very tired sounding Rosalina.

"So you want me to come up there and be there with you?" asked Nat still in the presence of his friend.

"Yes please." said Rosalina sounding still tired.

"I'll be right up. See you in a few."

"See you in few then Nat." said Rosalina before quickly hanging up.

"I sorry I got leave you hanging man." said Nat as he quickly stood up and grabbing his coffee.

"Hey I get it man. See you around." said Ansel as he also stood up.

"See you around." Nat said before he started walking towards Rosalina room.

Nat walked back through almost dark hallways of the hospital since it was already night time. He used that time to process what his best friend told him just a few moments ago. The elevator was broken so Nat to take had the stairs.

"How you feeling Rosie?" asked Nat as soon as he entered the room.

"I'm so tired and just thinking about the fact that I haven't done any of the real work make me even ore tired." said Rosalina as she rubbed her eyes.

"I would switch places with you Rosie if I could and you know that." said Nat as he sat on the chair next to Rosalina.

"Yeah that's what they all say. You wouldn't last a minute in my shoes right now. You cried a little on the way here because again you tripped on your feet only this time down the stairs." Said Rosalina as signaling to bruise on Nat's forehead.

"That's not true I was crying because of this is a beautiful life changing moment in our lives."

"Sell that BS somewhere else Nat Wolff." said Rosalina laughing at Nat's comment. "Oh god please tell me this is just a physical illusion or are the contractions back." said Rosalina with a bit of pain in here tone of voice.

"I think the contractions are back babe." Nat couldn't help but chuckle at Rosalina's pain.

"That's not funny Nat." said Rosalina as she playfully started to hit Nat.

"It is kind of funny because you made funny of me and as if karma decided to get revenge for me you started getting contractions again." said Nat chuckling some more and covering himself from Rosalina's hits.

"My contractions were all gone when you werent here." said Rosalina after she stopped hitting Nat.

"Then I'll just leave and let you be at peace without your contractions." said Nat in a Jokingly way as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"No please stay. I want you here." said Rosalina sounding a bit needy.

"And you seriously thought I was going to leave." said Nat as he sat right back down where he was.

"You had me convinced for a moment."

"Rosalina why do you think I'm an actor."

"So you have an excuse to kiss other women and make me jealous" said Rosalina as she raised a brow at Nat.

"Oh you get jealous do you?" said Nat with a half smirk.

"Well yes I do. Specially now since you got a ring on my finger." said Rosalina with also half smirk.

"Hey that's not completely official until we say the words I do." said Nat as his smirk got a bit wider.

"I'm having your baby Nat Wolff. I think that is a bit more official than the ring. Also may I add I'm also the inspiration for at least half your songs. If that doesn't make me official then I don't know what does?" said Rosalina also with a wider smirk.

"Maybe you kissing me right now could make it even more official." Said Nat as he slowly started pressing his lips against Rosalina's

Rosalina pressed her lips back against Nat's but then she pulled back biting her own lips.

"Contraction?" Nat asked knowing what was going on

Rosalina just nodded her head,

"This is going to a long night." said Nat as he placed his arm around Rosalina.

"I'm just glad I'm doing this with you." said Rosalina as she left a quick kiss on Nat's cheek. "Could you get on this bed and cuddle with me?" said Rosalina in a low tone of voice.

"Of course." Said Nat as he got on the bed next to Rosalina.

"This just becomes more and more real doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Here we are waiting for you to give birth to our baby and now were engaged."

"You think life could get any more real for us?"

"Give it a few more hours." said Nat as he started to rub Rosalina's arm.

It was around almost 5 in the morning Mat was sound asleep in the chair and Rosalina was anxious, annoyed and even more pain.

"Nat!" Rosalina shouted sounding obviously in destress. "NAT!" Rosalina shouted one more time only this time louder so Nat could wake up

"Wh-What!?" said a dazed out and confused Nat as he abruptly woke up from his nap.

"Get the doctor." said Rosalina almost sounding like a whine.

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Nat as he tried his best not freak out and or panic.

"I can't handle the pain anymore Nat. It used to go away but no it doesn't." said Rosalina in between sobs of pain.

Nat didn't say anything he just quickly got out the room. For few seconds he let the rush of everything that was going on right now sink in. He took a few deep breaths as an attempt to try and calm himself down. He pressed his back against the door. His eyes were searching for the nearest nurse or even the doctor. With his back still pressed against the door and still taking in some deep breaths he could only say the same five words over and over again to himself.

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. Holly fucking shit I'm going to be dad." Nat said to himself before he saw the doctor and quickly went towards the Doctor.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a few more hours later and Nat and Rosalina were both sitting on Rosalina's bed and just talking with big smiles on both of their faces.

"So how are you feeling now Rosie?" asked Nat without diminishing his smile.

"Mostly happy." Rosalina said as her smile also remained the same.

"Mostly happy? By the way you looked at him and the way you cried I thought you were the happiest woman on earth."

"You cried too. I am the happiest woman on earth right now. Is that I'm also a bit tired and sore and sleepy but I'm honestly too excited to sleep and too sore to sleep."

"Now why would you be sore?" asked Nat with more goofy smile on his face

"Gee I don't know why I would be sore after giving birth to our son?" said Rosalina with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Speaking of our son. He is sound asleep and you and I are just here talking."

"Yeah I think meeting your dad and Alex tired him out."

"Isn't your dad coming to meet him?"

"Yeah and as always after he's done with something from his job. This time only a two week business trip that started today." said Rosalina as her smile diminished a bit.

"Rosalina I say this with the most respect towards your father but screw him! I don't know how did you grow up without a mother and a barely present father? Rosie I'm sorry I bring this up but I just had get this out of my system." said Nat trying not raise his tone of voice.

"First two years after mom died. Not very easy. My dad placed me in so many music classes that it's a miracle I didn't turn out to be a one-woman band. With all the music classes, all the dates my dad, moving to New York, Finally my dad getting married with also having to adapt to a new annoying little step brother that the only good thing that came out of all this is that I meet you and eventually joined NBB and finally started spending time with people that I actually felt like a family. After the band broke up I was a senior in high school that just got into NYU. Then my dad dropped the bombshell that he got a job transfer. I wanted to stay close to him so I transferred to FIU. To resume my time living there. Dad didn't expect me to transfer to stay close to him so instead of living with him like I originally planned I had to live in a dorm that's where I meet Vanessa, which just added to the factor of reasons why I didn't see my father much in the three almost four years I lived in Florida." Rosalina said as Nat sat closer to her and as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"How did mom exactly pass away?"

"My mom was a teacher. A remedial English teacher. She also taught summer classes. One summer day she was just giving her class as normal but since my grandmother couldn't take care of me that day mom brought me to work with her. Then some kid just started shooting up the place."

"And you mother got shot."

"Protecting me and her students. To add up the only reason I don't remenber that day is because that day I was sound asleep."

"Dam Rosie. That must have been rough." Nat said hugging Rosalina gently.

"I was only five Nat. Another reason I freaked when I found out I was having baby. I was worried I was either going to do the same mistakes my dad did or something was going to happen to me just like it did to my mom." said Rosalina with a small tear going down her face.

"Well that's not going to happen to our child Rosie. Dylan has us and a whole bunch of uncles and an aunt that I know would do anything for him to be alright." Nat said after he wiped away Rosalina's tear away from face.

"I still remenber all the guys and Kris's face when we told them everything. Priceless but they were really supportive and they also were more excited than I was when I found out."

"You were scared when you found out. I was too when we finally connected the dots together."

"Yeah and I was such a denial that you might be a father that I was insisting you got a DNA test even though all the evidence was pretty clear. Speaking of it You don't have to get done anymore. It's pretty clear that Dylan is absolutely your son and I'm now regretting having a doubt about it." Rosalina said as her smile went back to normal.

"What makes you so sure now Rosie." said Nat with a small soft smile on his face.

"He has the same sparkle in his eyes as you every time I look into his eyes."

"Anything else? No offense Rosie but I feel like I've heard that before." said Nat in bit of jokingly way.

"I'll show you." said Rosalina as she slowly started to get up from the bed

"Okay but I still think Dylan looks mostly like you though." Nat said as he observes Rosalina get up from the bed then following her to where their baby was sound asleep.

"He has your eye color. That brown sometimes mysteriously greenish specially in pictures. A very small mole near his jawline just like yours and the exact same brown hair as you. Anything else you want me to point out." Rosalina said near where her and Nat's baby was sleeping while Nat was standing behind her with one of his arms gently placed around her.

"No and I thought he go the brown hair from you." said Nat as he hugged Rosalina form behind.

"Nat I'm a natural dark blonde almost light brown. This color I have right now is the product of dying it." Rosalina said without removing her sight from baby boy.

"I never noticed. You just looked so wonderful with your hair either dark blonde or brown I just never truly payed attention to your hair color." said Nat as he too stared at his baby boy.

"I think there's something else that were both too busy staring at." said Rosalina without looking at Nat.

"How could we not stare at him? We made him after all even though we don't remenber anything." Nat said followed by a small chuckle.

"That is true and he also has the best features of both of us. Fiscal at least." Rosalina said as her smile got a bit wider as her son started to wake up slowly.

"Well look who's waking up from his nap." Nat said with also a slightly wider smile.

"I want to hold him so bad right now but I'm starting to feel tired been on my feet for so long right now." said Rosalina as she pulled away from Nat's hug and making her way back towards the bed.

"You've only been on your feet for like a minute or two." Nat said finally shifting his eyes from his son now towards his fiancée

"Nat one more remark on how weak and tired I am you're going to be having a baby." said Rosalina sounding a bit annoyed but still happy.

"Rosie we both know that is impossible."

"Nat shut up and give me our son." said Rosalina already sitting on the bed.

"Yes ma'am." said Nat carefully grabbing his son.

"That's better." said Rosalina followed by a slight chuckle.

"You know I might not give him to you."

"Why?'

"Because he's smiling at me and looks super adorable."

"At least come over her and let me look at him." Said Rosalina as she made some room for Nat to sit next to her.

"You just want to look at him don't you?" asked Nat with now a slightly goofier smile and as he slowly and carefully made his way towards the hospital bed.

"Yes. Yes I do." said Rosalina with her wide smile.

"I wouldn't blame you." Nat said as he slowly sat down next to Rosalina while still looking at his son.

"He's just so perfect." Rosalina said as he snuggled up a little against Nat and her sight was placed on her son.

They both remained silently looking at their Sin Dylan for a few minutes. During those minutes Rosalina's eyes started to feel heavier and heavier until she could barely keep them open. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

"Hey Rosie. There's something I need to tell you." Nat said as he slowly turned his head to look at Rosalina who was fast asleep. Nat kissed Rosalina's forehead. "I think it can wait until we get home. Sleep tight Rosie."


	23. Chapter 23

It was about a week later and Nat and Rosalina were putting their son Dylan down for a nap as part of their newly formed routine.

"You think he's asleep?" asked Nat as both him and Rosalina were both peaking at their son's room.

"I'm pretty sure. I don't see moving and I can clearly see him breathing." said Rosalina as her head was right underneath Nat's.

"You think we should stop spying on him as he sleeps.?" Nat said as he looked down at Rosalina.

"What makes you say that?" asked Rosalina as she looked up at Nat.

"Well Rosie. You and I only have our heads inside the room, our bodies are at the other side of the door and we've been standing here for like 20 minutes."

"True and my head is starting to hurt and my back from hunching over."

"Okay I think this is sign for us to stop." Nat said as he stopped peaking at his son's room. "Rosie?" said Nat already standing properly in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Rosalina said still peaking at her son.

"Doesn't your back hurts?"

"Yeah it does"

"Then why are still peaking?"

"I just can't bring myself to stop peaking." said Rosalina as she remained in the same position.

"You know I got something that could stop you peaking."

"What is it?"

"Us curled up together on our bed, just talking or watching TV all while having the time alone we haven't had in a while and as a surprise I could give a little back rub." Said Nat as he started as he started to put his hands on Rosalina's upper back.

"That feels so good." Rosalina said as she gently closed her eyes at Nat's touch. Rosalina the pulled her head back out of the room and closing the door behind her. "You had me at us." Rosalina said already facing Nat with a soft smile on her face.

"I knew I would. I just said all that extra stuff just to make sure you were on board with all of this." Nat said as he gently took one of Rosalina's hands into his and with his other hands he pushed Rosalina's glasses back to where they belong.

"But I'm still getting that back rub right? Because I really need it right now." Rosalina said as she intertwined her fingers with Nat's

"Of course. Tell you what why don't you sleep the full night and I take care of Dylan for the night?" said Nat as he started to walk towards his and Rosalina's room. He had unusually goofy smile on his face.

"What are you up to Nathaniel Wolff?" said Rosalina as she started walking along with him.

"Nathaniel and everything. Well since you're so curious if I'm up to something or not. I thought I could write a song or two tonight and since I'm already up it would be unfair to have you wake up in the middle of the night to attend our son. Also I thought it would be fun to teach Dylan to write a song. It's never too early to teach him how to write a song." Nat said as he finally sat down on the bed.

"Those sound like great news Nat. Also Dylan Is going to learn how to play an instrument before he can write a song" Rosalina said as she sat on Nat's lap as her smile remained the same.

"Well I thought since I been inspired a lot lately I thought I could finally take some time and turn that inspiration into legendary Nat Wolff original hit song.

"Legendary?" Rosalina said with a slightly brow raised at Nat.

"Maybe."

"Nat the only legendary song I know that you wrote is crazy car and its only because it got you the title of the youngest person ever to have a hit song on the billboard charts also because I was the video girl for the crazy car music video but let's not make things about me." Rosalina said with a more flirty smile.

"Speaking of you. Do you still want that back rub or should I just keep my hands to myself?" Nat said returning the same flirty smile.

"Your hands belong right now on my back." Rosalina said getting of Nat's lap and lying on the bed.

Nat did as he promised Rosalina and gave her a back rub. Then after a few minutes before Rosalina fell asleep on Nat again he stopped and sat on the edge of the bed near Rosalina's almost asleep body.

"Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah Nat?" said Rosalina as she rested her head on Nat's lap.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Nat said as he started to play with Rosalina's hair.

"About?"

"Something that I found out when we were in the hospital."

"What did you find out. You were most of the time with me."

"You said it yourself most of the time."

"Okay so what did you find out?"

"I'm going to tell you but you have to keep quiet and save all your reactions until the end. Okay?"

"Okay." Rosalina said as she started having some suspicion towards Nat and what he's going to say.

"Here goes nothing." said Nat followed by a deep breath. "It has to do with your ex best friend Vanessa."

Rosalina was already rolling her eyes and it was difficult for her to hide the obvious annoyance on her face.

"Listen I know she's the last person you want to talk about right now but every other time I tried to tell there was always something that kept me from telling you so I thought it's now or never." Nat said quickly as he noticed Rosalina's face.

"Does this affect us in any way?" asked Rosalina sounding a suspicious and annoyed.

"No not at all."

"Okay then continue with what you have to say."

"Your dear ex friend Vanessa was keeping a huge secret from you." Nat would of continued but Rosalina quickly cut him off.

"Even bigger than the fact that she practically threw us to the lion's nest when she ratted us out about having a baby all for a quick buck yes I remenber very clearly."

"Rosalina remenber that I asked to keep all your reactions and comments until the end."

"Yes Mr. Wolff." Rosalina sounding even more annoyed.

"The huge secret Vanessa kept from you is…" Nat couldn't find the words to tell her. "Is… Let's just say you weren't the only one to have a wild night that will come back and bite her in the butt to."

"Okay how can I react if have no idea what you just said." Rosalina was now a bit confused at Nat's lack of words or better said lack of proper words

"I'm just going to come out straight with it. Vanessa got pregnant the exact same night you did. Okay now you can react." Nat said in a very quickly matter.

"WHAT?! How?! Don't tell me you're…" Rosalina said as she quickly sat up on the edge of the bed next to Nat. She would have continued her statement but she was cut off by Nat.

"No never in a million years. The only baby I made that was ours. That I'm very sure off. Especially since I got the news from the baby's father himself." Nat said quickly knowing what Rosalina was going to say. "You know me better than that Rosie." Nat added with a slightly less surprised tone voice. Just the thought of what Rosalina was going to ask him made him a bit offended.

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked. First she keeps this huge secret from me but then she pretty much stabs me in the back. She knows that I would have loved going through an experience like this with my best friend. Why would she do such a thing knowing me better than anyone? Jesus Christ I lived with girl for almost four years in a small dorm room. Out of curiosity who's the father?" Rosalina was shocked she couldn't wrap her head around the news.

"This is going to shock you even more. It shocked me a whole lot too. Lucky enough I was in a hospital."

"What? Is the dad Thomas? Because that would be funny" Rosalina said with a slight chuckle.

"Nope it's Ansel."


End file.
